


The Awesome Thing About Love

by im_an_idjit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel Bros, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_an_idjit/pseuds/im_an_idjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forbidden romances, dickish brothers, a very cliché plot and all-round college shenanigans. What else could you possibly ask for? (destiel college!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I swear, Gabriel," Lucifer warned. "If you kick my seat one more time, I'll _kill_ you."

"Yeah, sure." Gabriel snorted and pushed his brother's seat once more for good measure.

Lucifer spun in his seat and grabbed Gabriel by his collar, only to be stopped by their eldest brother. "Lucifer!" Michael yelled. "Knock it off! I'm driving!"

Lucifer gruffly shoved his younger brother back into the seat and turned around. The youngest of the Novak brothers, Castiel, sat in silence as he watched his siblings quarrel. It was the first time he and his brothers sat together after a very long while. And it really had been a _long_ while.

Trouble started some three years ago, when Lucifer had graduated from high school. The college he would be attending was already chosen, but not by Lucifer. The college was chosen by the eldest, Michael. The thing is, ever since they were children, the eldest Novak had a need to monitor his brothers, watching everything they did. So when he found out Lucifer wanted to enroll in a university in a _whole new state_ , he was less than pleased. And after many long and exhausting arguments, Lucifer finally cracked. He packed his belongings, ignored his brother's threats and drove off into the night.

After endless messages had been left on Lucifer's phone, Michael did the only thing he could- go after his brother. He hopped on a plane to Kansas, leaving Castiel and Gabriel to fend for themselves. At the time, Castiel was sixteen and his brother just a year older.

Once he arrived, Michael tried everything to convince Lucifer to come back. But Lucifer could not be moved. He was staying, and if Michael couldn't accept it, he could go to hell. There was nothing Michael could do. In the end, he himself enrolled into the same university to keep an eye on Lucifer.

And so the two younger Novaks had not seen their brothers for three years, with only a few e-mails and post cards now and again. Then, just when Castiel finished his first year in college, a phone call came out of the blue. It was Michael. He wanted the two boys to catch a flight to Lawrence, Kansas immediately. He'd already arranged everything for them to transfer to the university there. When they asked why, he simply stated,

"I want the family back together."

And that is how they are ended up in the predicament they are in now; trapped in a car, on their way to their new campus.

"You know, if I'd known you'd be such a stick in the mud, Mike," Gabriel stated, "Cas and I would've stayed back home."

Michael growled from the driver's seat.

"Okay, can't take a joke," Gabriel muttered as he grinned at Castiel.

Cas meekly smiled back.

After another excrutiating ten minutes, Michael announced, "We're here."

"So," Gabriel began as the four of them exited the car. "this is it? Gotta admit, not too shabby. Better than what I expected."

Castiel stared at the enormous campus in front of them. Gabriel was right, it was much better than their school back home. There were two buildings altogether; the middle which was the largest, was the main building. Castiel concluded the lectures would take place be there. To his imediate left, stood a smaller establishment. These were the dormitories as the large, metal plaque on the wall stated. A large amount of grass spread out across the front of both structures, peppered with benches and tables.

"All right, let's get a few things straight," Michael began, turning to his two youngest brothers. "You might be living in dorms, but I still want to see you at least once a week," he stated firmly, and when Gabe opened his mouth to protest, he added, unusually kind, "Just in the beginning. It doesn't even have to be for an hour. I just want to know if everything's all right and if you need help."

Gabriel and Castiel nodded.

"Can we go now?" Gabriel asked.

"No," Michael replied. He looked at Lucifer. "I know you're a senior now and you have a lot on your plate, but I want you to look after your brothers," he told him. "Do you understand?" he asked when Lucifer gave him a deadpan look.

"Yeah. I get it," Lucifer growled, glowering at Michael.

"Wait, you trust Lucifer with Castiel, but you don't trust _me?!_ How is that fair?" Gabriel demanded.

"You're lucky they've even accepted to transfer you," Michael retorted. "From what I've heard, you blew up the entire west wing of your last school, didn't you?"

"It wasn't me!" Gabriel protested, although he grinned from ear to ear. "Honest!"

"Right," Lucifer mocked as the tires of a car came screeching to a halt.

The four brothers looked behind them and saw a Chevrolet Impala park at the other end of the lot. A young man climbed out, looking around and greeting a group of guys waiting for him. They exchanged high fives and laughed at something the guy had said.

Castiel looked up at Michael who's nostrils were flaring so much that Castiel was half-afraid his nose would combust.

"Who is that?" Castiel asked, watching the handsome boy strut across the campus.

"Dean Winchester." It was Lucifer who answered. "Michael hates him."

"Damn right I do," Michael growled.

"You know him? He's a kid," Gabriel pointed out.

"He's known all over town," Michael replied. "He's a cocky, arrogant bastard."

"Wow, way to put it lightly, Mike." Gabe chuckled.

"He's Cas' age, you know. They'll be in the same year," Lucifer spoke to Michael.

"Then you have my permission to kill him if he so much as touches Castiel," Michael answered and looked at Castiel. "You stay away from him, all right? That guy's more trouble than he's worth."

"All right. I'll remember that," Castiel replied, wishing he was back home even more than before.

"Okay, okay. Quit scaring him. Are you done now?" Gabriel asked Michael. "Can we finally go?"

"Yes," Michael answered, a smile growing on his face. "You can go."

"Awesome. See ya later then, bro," Gabriel called as he and Lucifer left to the dorms.

Michael turned to face Castiel.

Many people stated that, while Gabriel and Lucifer shared many devilish qualities, Castiel was the most like Michael. Well, not so much in the bossy department (Castiel was much less demanding than Michael), but he did share many of Michael's good features. He was smart, hard-working and loyal. Although Castiel disliked how cold Michael could sometimes be to his brothers, he still took pride in being told he was Michael's double. He was his eldest brother, after all, and no matter how unnerving he was at times, Castiel looked up to him.

"You going to be all right?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Castiel replied. "I'll be fine."

"Good. You go to your brothers if you need anything or you call me, got it?"

"Yes," Castiel replied with a chuckle. "You worry too much, Michael."

"Yeah, I know," Michael said as he climbed back into the car. "Remember, stay away from Winchester," he added.

Castiel nodded mutely and he watched his brother pull out of the parking lot and drive away.

* * *

 Well, he was lost. Castiel had been roaming the building for a good fifteen minutes now, and he still had no clue as to where his dorm was. He knew the room number and all, but the building was so goddamn big and confusing that Castiel contemplated punching the wall and leaving the school for good. He was just about to head back downstairs, when he heard someone call out at the other end of the hall.

"Oi!"

Castiel turned around in search of the voice. It belonged to a young man, who waved and headed down the hall towards Castiel.

"You look a bit lost," the man told him.

"Yeah, I am," Castiel replied. "You wouldn't happen to know where room 2-21 is, do you?"

"I do." He grinned broadly. "It's my dorm."

Castiel nodded. "Oh."

"Come on, it's this way," the guy stated.

The two of them set off into the maze of corridors.

"Are you my new room mate, then?" he asked happily.

"I suppose so," Castiel replied with a smile.

"Thank God." He sighed. "The bloke I had last year was a complete arse."

Castiel stayed silent.

"I'm Balthazar, by the way," he stated, holding out his hand as they walked.

"Castiel Novak," Cas responded and shook Balthazar's hand.

"Novak, eh?" Balthazar asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Your brother Lucifer has quite the reputation around here." Balthazar stopped in front of the last door in the hall. He took out his keys, unlocked and pushed the door open. "Home, sweet home," he joked as the two of them stepped inside. "Well, make yourself comfortable. Classes start tomorrow so enjoy your last day of freedom," Balthazar told Castiel before he disappeared into the hall.

Castiel set down his backpack on the table and left his suitcase on the floor. He dropped onto the spare bed by the window and dozed off, exhausted and pleased that the day hadn't gone as bad as he expected.


	2. Chapter 2

The lecture room was buzzing with an unusual type of excitement. Castiel guessed it was probably because it was the last period on a Friday, and people were anxious to leave the campus. Whatever it was, it made Castiel twitchy and distracted him from taking notes. He jotted down the rest of his professor's sentence and put his pencil down as he glanced at the clock. Two minutes.

Castiel was surprised by how well his first week in the _University of Lawrence_ had went. With the campus being so big, he expected it would take him much longer to memorize where his classes were. He's pretty much pieced together which of his professors is which, but he was still having trouble remembering his classmates, especially since they changed with every course Castiel had. It wasn't too bad, though. Balthazar was in every class Castiel had.

He met up with Gabriel on a daily basis. Castiel was glad to know that deep down his brother cared, despite his douchey facade. Lucifer checked on him maybe twice during the week, just to keep Michael off his back. Castiel didn't mind because at least they were getting along and not at each other's throats.

The bell signalled the end of the lecture and most people were out of the door before Castiel even had time to put his pen away. He finished packing his things and left to his dorm.

Upon arriving, he was greeted by his roommate.

"Hey, Cas," Balthazar greeted him as Castiel dropped his bag on the ground with a soft thud.

"Hello," Castiel replied.

"A couple of us are going down to the bar. Fancy coming along?" Balthazar asked.

"I can't," Castiel responded, shrugging on his trench coat. "I told Michael I'd meet up with him today after class."

"Oh, come on, Castiel," Balthazar pleaded with a grin. "You've successfully survived through your first week here. That calls for a celebration."

"I'll go tomorrow," Castiel lied before shutting the door behind him.

Castiel made it half way across the campus when Gabriel yelled his name.

"Hey, Cas! Hold up, will ya?" he called as he approached him. When he stopped in front of him, he whisked out a Mars bar and offered, "Want one? I've cleaned out the vending machine."

"No, thanks," Castiel replied. "I'm going to have lunch with Michael."

"Ah, so that's where you're going." Gabriel nodded as he opened up the chocolate and took a bite. "How was your first week?"

"I enjoyed it," Castiel replied. "How was yours?"

"Well, two of my professors already hate me," Gabriel explained.

"Nothing has changed then," Castiel said, although it was more of a statement than a joke.

"A week's time. My personal record, I believe," Gabriel added proudly.

"Where are you going now?" Castiel wanted to know.

"No idea. Thought I'd hit the bar, get drunk and pick up some chicks," his brother shrugged. When he saw Castiel's disapproving frown, he sighed and corrected, "I'll just get drunk, then."

"Not the compromise I was hoping for, but it works," Castiel responded.

"Don't let Michael bother you too much, all right?" Gabriel told him before they parted ways.

"I won't. Bye, Gabriel," Cas said with a small smile.

"See ya around."

With that, Gabriel disappeared in the crowd of people and Castiel heard familiar laughing from across the parking lot. He turned around to find Dean Winchester saying his goodbyes to his friends as he walked to his car. Castiel watched as he fiddled with his keys and unlocked the Impala.

Castiel had done exactly what Michael told him to over the past week- he stayed away from Dean. It proved to be a little difficult at first since Dean was almost in every class that Castiel was in. But Castiel managed because Michael specifically asked him to do so. This was the first time his family was back together and, damn it, Castiel was not going to be the one to mess it all up.

And yet, there was something about Dean that fascinated Castiel. Sure, the guy flirted with anything in a two mile radius that had a pulse, but nevertheless, he was... interesting. His smug smirk never left his face, but there were times when Dean Winchester genuinely smiled. It only occured when a professor praised Dean's little brother, Sam. The lecturers often stated how Sam's high school teachers speak very highly of him and how everyone hopes that such a star student will enroll in their university. Those smiles were scarce, but they were there. They were really a sight for sore eyes and they're what Castiel likes the most about Dean.

As Dean clambered into his car, Castiel walked on, quite aware of the fact he was blushing furiously.

* * *

 Castiel entered the diner some ten minutes later and searched for Michael. He spotted his brother waving at him from a booth across the room. Castiel sat down as Michael flagged down a waitress.

Michael worked for a local (but big shot) company. He had the job since he graduated college two years ago and he was pretty successful. Right now, he was obviously on his lunch break. His prussian blue suit jacket hung on the coat hanger behind him, his black tie draped over it. He watched Castiel intently as the latter placed his order and finally spoke when the waitress left.

"So, how was it?" he asked.

"How was what?" Castiel countered.

"You first week," Michael stated with a chuckle.

"Oh," Cas said as the waitress placed his plate in front of him.

"Here you go, dear," she smiled kindly.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Rosie, could I have another cup of coffee, please?" Michael added.

"Of course, dear," Rosie answered before she left to fetch the coffee jug.

"Right, you were saying?" Michael spoke to Castiel, gesturing with his hands.

"It was good. Really good," Castiel told him.

"I'm glad to hear it." Michael nodded.

Castiel ate quietly, pretending not to notice the stare Michael was sending his way. He finally snapped and looked at his brother, who gave a small nod as if to say, _Well, go on._

So Castiel launched into his story with full detail (because God knows Michael means it when he says he wants to know _everything_ ). He told his brother about his teachers and his courses, and about Balthazar. Michael didn't know much about Balthazar, seeing as he'd moved from England just the year before. Apparently he didn't want to finish his schooling in London, so he got some sort of scholarship here.

The conversation was going smoothly until Michael asked, "And what about that Winchester? Is he bothering you?"

"Oh. Uh, no. I haven't spoken to him." This was true, but Castiel still prayed that he didn't look too guilty.

He was relieved what he heard his brother say, "Well, I'm glad to hear that."

"Just out of curiousity," Castiel began, "why do you dislike him so much?"

"He's reckless, for one," Michael told him. "Always getting into fights. And as I told you before, he's got quite a mouth."

"Do you know anything else about him?" Castiel couldn't stop himself from asking. Finding out as much as he could about Dean Winchester was a priority at the moment. And since it was Michael who brought him up, Castiel didn't think he'd notice anything.

"He's got a younger brother, Sam," Michael said with a shrug as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes, the professors mentioned him a few times," Castiel agreed. "They say he's a good student."

"He's a good student all right," Michael replied, "but there's bound to be something different about him. He can't be a normal kid if he's got Dean as a brother." He stopped to take another sip. "But then again, you spent four years alone with Gabriel, and you came out fine."

Castiel blinked in confusion. "I don't understand. Gabriel is a good brother."

"It was a joke, Cas," Michael explained with a slight groan.

After another half-hour of talk, Michael had to return to the office so the brothers parted ways.

"Remember to call if there's trouble," Michael reminded Castiel as he put on his tie.

"I know, Michael," Castiel replied. "I'll see you soon."

Michael waved before heading down the street back to where his office was. Castiel sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair before leaving in the direction of the campus, his mind fully occupied with Dean Winchester.

* * *

It was half past 1 in the morning when Castiel was finishing up typing his homework- which was due in two weeks. Nothing terribly exciting happened after his lunch with Michael. Castiel took a power nap when he returned to his dorm and woke up at around five thirty in the afternoon. Seeing as he didn't feel like going to the bar and had absolutely nothing to do, he decided to start his project for one of his courses. He didn't expect to spend the whole day working on it- after all, he had two weeks' time- but a few hours later, he found himself almost done with it.

Once he saved it and put it on a USB stick (he'd print it out tomorrow), he changed into his sweat pants and plain white tee, fully prepared to go to bed. Only, thanks to his nap, sleep wasn't coming easily. After hopelessy staring at the ceiling for five minutes, he turned on a lamp, fixed his pillow and pulled out a book.

A bang emitted from the other side of his door, and for a moment Castiel became worried. But once the door opened and his roommate came tumbling in, Cas relaxed and turned his attention back to his book.

"Hey, Cas," Balthazar whispered with a slur.

"Hello," Castiel replied. "Do you need help getting into bed?"

"Nah, I'm fine," he answered as he kicked off his shoes and fell face-first on his bed. "Would you be terribly angry if I asked you to turn off your light?"

"Not at all," Cas anwered and stretched out to flick off the lamp.

"Sorry to inconvenience you, love," Balthazar muttered from his pillow.

"It's fine. Good night."

" 'Night, Cas."


	3. Chapter 3

A long, loud groan came from the bedroom of Castiel's dorm, followed by a shout and dull thud. Cas spat out his toothpaste into the sink and raised his head in interest.

"Balthazar?" he called before rinsing his mouth with water.

"Don't worry, love. M'all right," his roommate responded.

After wiping down his face with a towel, Castiel reemerged from the bathroom to find Balthazar lying face-first on the carpet.

"All right, come on," Castiel muttered as he helped his friend up. "I suspected you'd have a hangover," he told him.

Balthazar sat back on his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Could you bring me an aspirin?"

"Of course."

Castiel left back to the bathroom and rummaged through their medicine cabinet. He picked up the small box, popped one aspirin out and filled a glass with water.

"Cheers," Balthazar said when Castiel handed him the glass and pill. He threw his head back and swallowed, and shuddered. "What do you say we get some breakfast, yeah?"

* * *

Castiel quietly ate his short stack as he watched Balthazar drain his third cup of coffee. There weren't a lot of people in the canteen seeing as it was still relatively early in the morning.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel inquired.

"Like shit," Balthazar replied, but grinned.

"Eat something. It'll help," Cas persisted.

"I'm fine, Cas," Balthazar insisted with a laugh. "Honestly."

A shadow was cast over Castiel's short stack and the both men looked up. Beside them stood Dean Winchester. Cas' mouth went slightly agape as he stared at the handsome young man before him. Dean was obviously fighting a hangover himself, but it didn't stop him from grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, Balthazar," Dean greeted.

"Dean," Balthazar replied. "How are you, mate?"

"Great," Dean said and nodded to Balthazar's empty cup. "How many d'you have?"

"Three," Balthazar answered. "And you?"

"Five," Dean stated, frowning at his empty cup. He suddenly turned to Castiel, who's heart jumped to his throat. "Hey, I've seen you in class. You're Castiel, right?"

"Yes," Castiel responded, his voice sounding calmer than he actually felt.

"Well, take care of Balthazar for me, all right, Cas?" Dean told him and with a wave, he left the canteen.

Castiel watched him until he was fully out of sight.

"Hey, Castiel?" Balthazar called.

"Yes?" Castiel asked as he focused on Balthazar.

"Cas, since when do you fancy Dean Winchester?" Balthazar asked nonchalantly.

"I don't!" Castiel hissed, feeling his cheeks boil.

"You do!" Balthazar stiffled a laugh, but failed tragically. "Christ, that's adorable!"

"Balthazar," Castiel warned. "I do not have a crush on Dean Winchester," he whispered.

"Then why'd you blush like a schoolgirl when he talked to you?" Balthazar asked, chuckling.

"I didn't," Castiel insisted, horrified at the thought of Dean seeing him blush.

Balthazar continued bothering him as they exited the canteen.

"All right, fine," Castiel finally gave up. He looked around before whispering, "You're right. Now, are you coming with me to the library?"

"Why read when we can talk about _Dean?_ " Balthazar teased.

"We're _not_ discussing Dean," Cas insisted. "Besides, I need to borrow a book for English."

"Fine, fine," Balthazar grumbled.

The rest of the stroll to the library was passed in silence. Castiel found the book he needed and sat at one of the tables with Balthazar across him. Castiel barely got any reading done, because Balthazar kept watching him with a stare so intense it could give Michael a run for his money. Finally, Castiel snapped.

"What?" he asked, irritated.

"How can you just sit there and read when the love of your life is walking around the campus alone, _at this very moment?_ " Balthazar asked in a whisper, avoiding the librarian, Zachariah, who glared at them when Castiel raised his voice.

"Dean is not the love of my life," Castiel groaned, although his brain nagged otherwise.

"Well, possible love of your life," Balthazar responded with a shrug.

Castiel turned back to his book.

"So, are you going to ask him out?" Balthazar inquired quietly.

Castiel set his book down a little too forcefully. "No."

"Why not?" his roommate snorted.

"Because Michael would have my head, for starters," Castiel explained.

Balthazar opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it after no noise came out. "Well, I can see how that's a problem."

"Yes," Castiel agreed softly, his stomach squirming uncomfortably. "Can I get back to reading now?"

"Yeah." Balthazar sighed and left his seat to find a book of his own.

Castiel wasn't aware he was reading the same sentence over and over again- his mind was far too busy thinking about Dean.

* * *

Castiel was staring at the ceiling of his dorm a few hours later when the knock on the door sounded. Cas sluggishly rolled off his bed and pattered across the room barefoot. In the hall stood none other than his brother Gabriel, sporting a black eye.

"What happened to your eye?" was the first thing Castiel said.

"Yeah, good to see you too, Cas," Gabriel greeted. "Don't worry about the eye. Not the reason I'm here--"

"Whatever it is, I don't want to be a part of it," Castiel broke in grumpily and shut the door.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Gabe protested as he shoved his foot between the door and the frame. He winced and continued, "I was just gonna say that Luci and I are having some brother-time, and I wanted to know if you're in."

Castiel raised an unamused eye brow. "This is a trick."

"No tricks! Honest!" Gabriel insisted.

Cas squinted at his brother, trying to figure out whether he was lying or not.

"Please, don't think too hard, Cas. You're gonna hurt yourself," Gabriel mocked. "You in or what?"

Castiel replied, "Fine."

"Great!" Gabriel tugged him out of the room and dragged him along down the staircase. That was when Castiel got suspicious.

"Gabriel," he said and came to a stop, much to his brother's dismay. "Your dorm is on the same floor as mine, and Lucifer's is one above. We're not having 'brother-time'," he growled. " _Where are we going?_ "

Gabriel sighed and frowned at Castiel. "Fine. We're not going to any of our dorms, but Lucifer _will_ be there and it _will_ be brother-time."

Castiel cautiously followed Gabriel as he continued walking. "So, where _are_ we going?"

Gabriel turned his head to look at him, a smirk forming on his lips. "Like I said, it's brother-time, just not in _our_ dorms."

As Castiel pondered about what his brother meant, he wasn't aware that Lucifer was waiting for them at the far end of the hall.

"Well, Gabriel. Colour me surprised," the oldest Novak (well, oldest present) said with a mischievous grin. "I didn't think you'd actually manage to convince him." Lucifer winked at Castiel. "Hey, Cas. Good to see you."

"Good to know you have so much faith in me, Luci," Gabriel muttered. "Now scoot over."

It took Castiel a second to realise what Gabriel was doing.

"Are you picking the lock?" Castiel asked. "Who's dormitory is this?"

"You didn't tell him?" Lucifer chuckled. "Can't say I'm surprised."

Gabriel straightened up and nudged the door open with his foot. "Come on. Let's get cracking."

Castiel had just noticed the large stack of toilet paper sitting beside Lucifer.

"What is that?" Castiel asked, but neither of his brothers replied. They were too busy piling the said stack into their arms.

"Hey Cas, give us a hand, will ya?" Gabriel called as he followed Lucifer inside.

"But--" Castiel sighed when he realised his brothers weren't going to answer. He picked up the remaining four rolls and entered the unfamiliar room. He kicked the door closed as Gabriel set down the toilet rolls.

"All right, Cas. It's time I tell you the truth," Gabriel began dramatically and Lucifer groaned, rolling his eyes. Gabriel replied with a swift kick in the shin. "We are gathered here today to TP this dorm," Gabriel explained as Lucifer glared at him so menacingly that even Castiel felt himself shrink.

"What?" Castiel groaned. "No. I'm not going to be a part of this."

"C'mon, Cas," it was Lucifer who spoke up. "It'll be fun."

Castiel looked from one brother to the other. Gabriel was giving him his best kicked-puppy-eyes and Lucifer smiled so warmly it was almost angelic.

Castiel heaved a defeated sigh. "Who's dormitory are we in anyway?" he wanted to know.

"Uriel and Raphael's," Gabriel replied as he slapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "The biggest dicks you'll ever meet."

Castiel glanced at Lucifer for confirmation. His brother nodded. "They're in two of my classes," Lucifer explained. "They're assholes. And Gabe here had the misfortune to bust the tires of Raph's car," he added patting his brother on his back. "Would've gotten the living shit beaten out of him if I wasn't passing by."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Gabriel muttered. "It's payback time now." He picked up two rolls of toilet paper and tossed one to each of his brothers. "Let's get TPing."

Gabriel and Lucifer both left to their respective sides while Castiel stayed where he was, unsure of where to start. He headed to one of the desks and proceeded to delicately wrap toilet paper around the lamp, careful not to rip the paper and to cover up every hole. He was just finishing up the same job with the black stapler when Gabriel appeared next to him, shaking his head and muttering inaudibly.

"You're supposed to just toss the paper around, Cas," he explained. "Like this." He ripped off a few squares from his roll and dramatically tossed it onto the desk. "See?"

Castiel nodded and proceeded to do the same.

"Excellent work," Gabriel chuckled as Lucifer appeared from the bathroom.

"I've shoved all of their toilet paper supply into the toilet," he announced.

"Brilliant, Luci! Great thinking," Gabriel replied happily.

"Ooh, Michael would _kill_ us if he knew what we were up to," Lucifer revelled at the thought as the three brothers used up the last of the rolls.

Gabriel nodded in agreement, beaming at their good work. "Well, one thing's for sure- They'll have enough toilet paper for about a year. Did I say this would be fun or what?" he asked Castiel.

Castiel grinned in spite of himself and nodded. "It was enjoyable."

Gabriel stopped mid-chuckle and tensed. "Do you hear it?" he asked.

The other two sharpened their ears and listened.

"Footsteps," Castiel agreed.

"We gotta go!" Lucifer hissed.

"Well how, genius? The hall's the only way we've got, and it's already taken!" Gabriel demanded.

Lucifer looked around him and grinned wickedly. He crossed the room to the window, opened the latch and pulled up the frame. "Come on," he said, nodding out the window.

"It's a good thing they're on the ground floor," Gabriel grumbled and he and Castiel joined their brother. "All right, Cas. You first."

"Why me?" Castiel wanted to know.

"Because Michael will have our heads if anything happened to his little angel," Lucifer explained. "Now, out you go."

And with that, Lucifer shoved his little brother out the window and Castiel had just enough time to land on his hands and not on his face. He pulled himself up as Gabriel and Lucifer clambered out of the window.

"Come _on_ , Cas!" Gabriel groaned and he dragged Castiel as he sprinted after Lucifer.

The swearing coming from the dorm and Gabriel's hysterical laughing mixed together in Castiel's ears as he ran. He would later swear that was the fastest he had ever ran in his life.

"That was," Lucifer chuckled through his panting when they came to a halt, "the _stupidest_ thing I've ever done!"

"And you've disobeyed Michael," Gabriel reminded him.

Lucifer laughed. "Yeah."

Castiel looked from one brother to the other, and couldn't help grinning from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys check out the fanart this chapter got: http://lokiglass.tumblr.com/post/126823177445/the-awesome-thing-about-love-chapter-3
> 
> i'm in tears ;u; thanks again, Alice!!


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday, it was back to classes again. Although Gabriel complained the entire morning at breakfast, Castiel found himself quite glad classes were starting, for one reason and one reason only: Dean. During class was the only time Castiel ever saw Dean, and frankly, he noticed his mood was much better after he'd seen him.

"Ready to go?" Balthazar asked once they finished eating.

"Yeah," Castiel replied.

The two roommates stood up and exited the canteen. Castiel was looking through his bag for his phone when he noticed it.

"Oh, crap," he groaned.

"What?" Balthazar inquired and came to a halt.

"I left one of my textbooks in the room," Castiel explained. "You go. I'll get it and come."

Balthazar gave him a military salute before stepping outside onto the campus. Castiel turned back and up the stairs to his dorm. As he looked down to find the right key, he didn't realize he was about to walk into someone until it was too late. Each boy gave a groan and Castiel straightened up.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking--" Castiel's voice died in his throat.

"Nah, it's fine." Dean Winchester looked up and met Castiel's eyes. "Castiel," he stated with an amused smile.

"Dean," Castiel replied softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I slept in a little today. I just got up since I don't have classes before noon," Dean explained. "My dorm's down there." He nodded in the direction of his room.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Castiel answered, although he was already aware of both facts.

"What about you?" Dean asked.

"I forgot one of my books," Castiel replied.

"Well, I won't keep you then," Dean said with a laugh.

Castiel nodded, and he unlocked his door and grabbed his book in record time. He was surprised to see Dean still standing there when he stepped out. The two of them made small-talk (well, Dean turned out to be very talkative and did most of the talking which was good because Castiel was at a loss for words) as they made their way back downstairs.

"This is my stop," Dean informed Castiel as he stuck his thumb out behind him. "How about you?"

"I have to go to class," Castiel responded.

"I'll see you in the afternoon, then," Dean told him.

Castiel was eight minutes late for his first class, but found himself in a too good mood to care.

* * *

"I'm going to the bar," Balthazar announced after class had finished. "Are you in or out?"

"Out," Castiel responded.

"Cas, please," Balthazar tried. When Castiel met his plea with a deadpan expression, he sighed. "One day," he said, pointing a finger at his roommate. "One day, you'll get drunk off your arse, and I'll be there to see it.

"I highly doubt that," Castiel countered. "Good bye."

"Yeah, yeah," Balthazar replied with a wave of his hand.

Castiel continued in a steady pace and stopped when he reached the door of his dorm. He stuck his hand into his bag, fishing for his keys. Nothing. Castiel was surprised. His keys were _always_ in his bag. He checked the pockets of his trench coat, but came up with the same results. He didn't understand. His keys were _in his bag_ since the morning.

He sighed, concluding he'd lost them somewhere. He contemplated what to do. He could call a locksmith, but it would take too long. The only other option was to ask Gabriel for help.

So Castiel set off to his brother's dormitory, mentally cursing himself for not making double copies of his keys. When he reached the door, he knocked. There was no answer.

"Perfect," he muttered under his breath. And to think the day started out so well. He decided to consult Lucifer instead.

Lucifer, by all accounts, was not a bad brother. He was flawed- cunning, decietful, scheming and often cold. But he was also loving. Although he could be endlessly cruel to others, Lucifer never brought harm to his siblings. Family meant a lot to him and while he never let it show, Castiel knew Michael's disapproval deeply hurt Lucifer.

The youngest Novak headed up the stairs to check if Lucifer was in. Luckily, when he knocked on his door, it swung open. However, it wasn't Lucifer.

"Well, hello there," the stranger greeted him. "How can I help you?"

"Uh," Castiel began, checking if he got the right room (he did). "Is Lucifer here?" he asked.

The man nodded. "Yeah." He turned around and called over his shoulder. "Luci, someone for you."

"For the last time, Crowley- Call me 'Luci' again and I will stab you," Castiel recognized his brother's agitated voice, followed by footsteps. "If it's Lillith again, just tell her now- stop bothering me and go awa--" Lucifer stopped mid-sentence when he saw Castiel.

"Hello, Lucifer," Castiel greeted.

"Cas," Lucifer replied. "What do you need?"

"Wait, you're Castiel?" Crowley broke in. "Blimey, aren't you adorable?"

"Crowley, shut up," Lucifer growled.

"No need to be rude," Crowley teased before leaving.

Lucifer turned back to Castiel. "Sorry about that. My roommate's a nuisance."

"Heard that!" Crowley called.

"So, I assume you're not here for a visit," Lucifer said to Castiel, ignoring Crowley.

"No, actually. I lost my keys, I think," Castiel explained. "Do you know where Gabriel is? I think this is his area of expertise."

"Who needs Gabe when you've got me?" Lucifer asked, pushing his brother out and closing the door behind them. "Don't forget who taught Gabriel to pick a lock."

Castiel grinned and nodded. "Of course."

Lucifer halted in front of Castiel's dormitory, fished out a paper clip out of his pocket and got to work. After a mere two minutes, Lucifer straightened his back and opened the door. He bent down comically low and gestured for Castiel to step inside. He slowly followed after, examining the room and its contents. As Castiel set his bag down, Lucifer fiddled with a small, porcelain angel Michael had gotten Castiel at a Christmas market some few years ago.

"Thank you for the help," Castiel replied, sitting on his bed.

"Don't mention it," Lucifer stated as he turned to leave.

"Lucifer, wait," Castiel suddenly called out.

Lucifer spun on his heel and turned to his brother. "Yeah?" he asked.

Castiel took a minute to mull over how to phrase his question. He sighed and asked, "Why did you do it?"

Lucifer furrowed his brow, but his face split into a bemused smile. "Why'd I do what, Cas?" he countered.

Castiel gave a small nod and gestured around him. "Why did you leave home? What made you do it?"

Lucifer snorted. He pulled up Castiel's desk chair and sat backwards in it. "Cas," he began, "one important thing you have to remember is that Michael is not in charge of my life. Nor is he in charge of Gabriel's or _yours_." He gave him a meaningful glance.

"Were you afraid of disobeying Michael?" Castiel wanted to know.

"I wasn't _afraid_ ," Lucifer chuckled. "But I was disappointed we had come to that. Michael is a good brother but," he drifted off, sighing dramatically. "He can be overbearing at times."

Castiel smiled grimly, nodding. He met his brother's eyes. "If you had the chance to do it over, would you?"

"I would've done the same thing in a heartbeat," Lucifer replied. He stopped, seemingly examining his brother. "Why are you asking me this?" he questioned.

For a minute, Castiel considered telling his brother the truth. He wanted to tell Lucifer about his feelings for Dean. He was confused. He needed advice. But instead, he kept his mouth shut. "Just wondering," he lied.

Although he didn't seem convinced, Lucifer nodded. He stood up and ruffled Castiel's hair before leaving out the door.

"Cas," Lucifer added as he left. "Always do what you will for yourself. Not for Michael or anyone else."

Castiel smiled up at his brother. "Thanks," he said softly. "I'll remember that."


	5. Chapter 5

The sun's rays rudely blasted into Castiel's eyes, probably due to Balthazar's inability to shut the curtains like a normal human being. Wednesdays for Castiel meant sleeping in, early lunch and classes at noon. Castiel was very pleased his schedule worked out this way, because it meant he got a break every middle of the week.

After glancing at his clock (which read nine fifteen), he tugged on a clean shirt and rubbed his chin, feeling the stubble slowly forming. He'd shave after breakfast.

* * *

"I'm returning this," Castiel told the librarian, Zachariah, as he handed back his book.

Zachariah snatched the book and seemingly inspected it. After concluding that there were no mutilations, he gave curt nod and went about his business.

Castiel still had a few hours before class and decided to take a look around for a new book. He strolled through the sections, skimming through various titles and authors. As he passed Homer's _Illiad_ , he was met with a book to the face.

He groaned as he heard, "Jesus, man. Sorry about that!"

"It's all right," Castiel grumbled, even though his aching cheek stated otherwise. Rubbing his face, he gingerly glanced at the culprit.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this, Cas," Dean told him with a chuckle.

Castiel blinked dumbly, trying to process the fact that his crush had just smacked him in the face with a five-hundred-page Latin encyclopedia. "Hello, Dean."

Dean gave him a sheepish grin. "Is your face okay?"

"It's fine," Castiel replied, his previous anger forgotten. "What do you need the encyclopedia for?" he asked.

"Need to look up something for class." Dean frowned. "The periphrastic conjugation's a bitch."

"I found it pretty straighforward," Castiel stated. "I could explain it for you, if you want," he added somewhat awkwardly.

Dean's smile morphed into a grin. "Sure, awesome."

The two students approached a table and sat down across each other. Dean began listing through the contents page. Castiel took this time to appreciate the features of his face. Dean's eyes flashed across the page, following his finger as he searched for the chapter. He absentmindedly licked his upper lip, making it extremely hard for Castiel to focus.

"All right, _Conjugations_ ," Dean read the chapter title when he turned the pages.

Castiel snapped back to reality and saw that Dean watched him expectantly.

Castiel cleared his throat and began. "There are two periphrastic conjugations. The active and the passive."

* * *

" _Dormurus sum,_ " Dean recited an hour later.

Castiel shook his head. " _Dormurus sum."_

"That's what I freakin' said!" Dean countered with a laugh.

"You have a terrible pronunciation, Dean," Castiel deadpanned.

"Hey, don't sugar-coat it, Cas," Dean muttered, but a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Sorry," Castiel replied. He looked at his watch as Dean yawned. "I have to go. I've got a lecture in half an hour."

"Hey, no problem. Sorry for keeping you," Dean answered.

"Is it any clearer now?" Castiel inquired, nodding at the Latin encyclopedia.

"Yeah, much clearer. Thanks," Dean told him.

Castiel slipped on his trench coat as he stole glances of Dean pack up his books. He turned to leave, but had a better idea. "Dean," he called softly.

Dean perked his head in interest. "Yeah, what's up, Cas?" he asked.

"If you need any more help," Castiel began. "I'd be happy to, well-" He paused, shrugging sheepishly. "Help."

"That'd be great, Cas." Dean flashed a blinding grin, making Castiel's insides squirm uncomfortably, but in a kind of pleasant way.

The two of them parted in front of the building with a wave, and Castiel had a feeling this would be a good week.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed and September slowly melted into October. Castiel and Dean had grown much closer (curtesy of the tutoring Castiel kept up). The two met up on Tuesday afternoons, when both only had four periods and the usual Wednesday mornings. Although Balthazar was convinced they were dates, Castiel knew perfectly well they were no more than friendly meet-ups- no matter how hard he wished they were the former.

Castiel found himself sitting on the grassy campus one Monday afternoon with Balthazar. The latter convinced him to skip their last class because 'he would abruptly combust from boredom otherwise'. Balthazar had feigned serious illness in front of their lecturer, fully accompanied by overdramatized swoons and cries of, "Dear God, get me to a quack!". After Castiel explained that 'quack' was simply british slang for 'doctor', he was allowed to get his roommate medical attention. And that was how they ended up where they were now, waiting for the last bell to sound.

"Want one?" Balthazar offered, holding out a packet of cigarettes.

"No," Castiel replied.

"You don't smoke, you rarely drink," the Englishman grumbled, "what does Dean see in you?" Before Castiel could make an indignant retort, he said, "Kidding, kidding."

The two stayed silent for a few moments, watching the great building and absorbing the silence.

"You all right, Cassie?" Balthazar wanted to know.

"Of course," Castiel replied.

"Maybe instead of pining after Dean, you ask him out," Balthazar suggested.

"I don't pine," Castiel protested.

"Sure," his roommate teased. "I just think you should do something about it."

Castiel sighed. "What can I possibly do, Balthazar? You know the situation- Michael would kill me."

"Doesn't mean it's not worth a try," Balthazar said with a shrug. "What's the time?"

Castiel spared a glance at his watch and stated, "Almost half past noon."

"Blimey!" Balthazar exclaimed, taking a long pull from his cigarette. "I have to be off. If the professor doesn't find me in bed dying of the plague, he'll have my head!" With one final puff, he dropped the butt to the ground and sprinted back to their dorm.

Castiel watched as his friend dived through the doors just as the bell rang. He stood up, looking anxiously as students started pouring out from the building. And then, he saw the face he was desperately searching for- Dean's.

Dean was currently talking to one of his friends, but when he met Castiel's eyes, his face broke into a grin and made the latter melt inside. Castiel allowed himself a few more minutes of blatantly staring at Dean when he heard a chipper voice call out.

"Cas and Dean, sitting in a tree!" Gabriel sang, "K-I-S-S-I--!"

Castiel clasped a hand over his brother's big mouth. "What are you _doing?!_ " he hissed.

"I should ask the same, Cassie," Gabriel replied. "Making eyes at Dean? Didn't a certain bossy big bro advise against such actions?"

"I wasn't--" Castiel tried.

Gabriel cut him off with a snort. "Don't shit a bullshitter, Cas."

Castiel glared at his brother, his mouth slightly agape. He heaved a sigh and met Gabriel's eyes. "Gabriel, don't tell Michael. Please."

"Don't worry, baby bro," Gabriel assured him with a good-natured (albeit painful) slap on the back. "Your secret's safe with me."

He whipped out a Mars bar and promptly started opening it. Something behind Castiel caught his eye and raised his eyebrow in surprise as he chewed. Castiel turned around to see Lucifer strolling towards them, hands in his pockets.

"Luci," Gabriel greeted before swallowing. "Chocolate?"

"No, thanks, Gabe. I'm off to lunch," Lucifer answered. "And you two are invited."

"You're taking us to lunch? Oh, Lu, you shouldn't have!" Gabriel teased.

"Not me," Lucifer mocked back. "Michael called. Wants to meet up."

For a split second, Castiel's stomach dropped. Could Michael know about the tutoring? Gabriel was obviously thinking along the same lines.

"He wants all of us?" Gabriel asked to clarify.

Lucifer nodded. "Come on guys. Free food! Why the long faces?"

Gabriel and Castiel could only exchanged a troubled glance.

* * *

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder if Lucifer forgot to pass on the message," was the first thing Michael said when they met up. After they placed their orders, Michael brought his hands together as if in prayer and looked at each brother.

"OK, I'm just gonna voice what we're all thinking," Gabriel began when he realized Michael wasn't about to speak. "Why are we here?"

"And here I thought you liked spending time with me," Michael mocked with a scowl.

Gabriel snorted as Lucifer answered in a bored tone, "Can we skip to the punchline, please? I've got things to do."

Michael's eyes fell on Castiel for a brief second. He offered his little brother a sad smile as if to say, _Do you see what I must deal with?_

"Well," Michael continued. "As it turns out, I have to go on a business trip. My boss is sending me out to Colorado."

"How long will you be gone?" Castiel inquired.

"I'm leaving Thursday afternoon, coming back Monday morning," Michael answered.

Castiel thought he heard Gabriel mutter something and apparently, so did Michael.

He turned to frown at Gabriel. "Don't get any ideas, Gabriel."

"Who, little old me?" Gabriel asked, but his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"I am trusting you to behave yourselves," Michael enunciated every word slowly and perfectly. He watched Lucifer with a wary eye.

"Hey, we'll be as good as gold. Promise," Lucifer told him, holding his hands up in defeat.

Michael's face stayed impassive for a minute. "If you two cause any sort of trouble--"

"Yeah, yeah. You'll smite us. We get it," Gabriel interruped.

"You sure you'll be all right?" His voice rarely sounded gentle.

"Of course we will, Mike. We're big boys now," Lucifer teased and Michael actually smiled.

After an hour, the three Novaks said good bye to Michael and headed back to the campus.

"Guys, I have an idea," Gabriel all but squealed when they were out of earshot.

"Do tell," Lucifer prompted with a smirk.

"We blow off classes on Friday and have a prolonged weekend. Maybe get out of town," Gabriel suggested.

Lucifer glanced down at Castiel. "What do you say, Cassie?" he asked. "You up for a road trip?"

"I don't know--" Castiel sighed.

"Oh, come _on,_ Cas! Learn to have some fun! Rebel a little!" Gabriel gave him a meaningful look.

"All right. Fine," Castiel agreed.

"Great!" Gabriel really did squeal this time. "All right, this is what we should do."

Lucifer and Gabriel spent the rest of the walk back discussing possible ideas. Castiel didn't listen much. As always, he thought of Dean- his striking eyes, his laugh, his freckles. All those little things that made Dean special.

Lucifer dropped Gabriel and Castiel off at their floor and with a wave, made his way up the stairs. The two remaining Novaks walked side-by-side in silence until they reached Gabriel's room. The brothers exchanged a smile before the elder entered his dormitory and Castiel continued down the hall. Before unlocking his own door, Castiel spared a glance down the hall where Dean's dormitory was situated. He wondered about what Dean was doing, if he was even inside.

Castiel was greeted by his roommate's overexaggared groans.

"Oh, Cas," Balthazar whined from his bed. "I'm afraid this is the end."

Castiel chuckled before dropping on his own sheets and snoozing off.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Anas canit in mediam noctem."_

It was Wednesday again, which meant Castiel spent his morning with Dean in the library.

" _Canit_ ," Dean muttered. "That's _canio_ , right? To sing?"

Castiel nodded in response.

"Then _noctem_ is night," Dean continued. "What the hell is _mediam?"_

Castiel bit his tongue as he watched Dean expectantly.

" _Mediam. Anas canit in me--"_ Dean stopped as realisation struck him. "Midnight! _Mediam noctem_ is midnight, right?"

It was hard for Castiel not to smile. "Right," he replied.

"Hey, Cas," Dean began as they wrote down the full translation.

"Yes, Dean?"

"I was wondering. Could we meet up on Friday? I'm still trying to figure out the end of _The Illiad_."

Castiel stopped. "This-- This Friday?"

"Yeah." Dean met Castiel's eyes. "Why? No good?"

"No, actually," Castiel responded, sighing. "I'm going away for the weekend with my brothers. We were planning on going on Friday. What about tomorrow?"

Dean shook his head. "I can't do tomorrow. Got classes all morning and I gotta drive Sammy to the other end of town in the evening."

Castiel's stomach dropped. Damn Gabriel and his perfect timing for excursions. 

* * *

When he returned to his dorm later that evening, Castiel was in a pretty bad mood and wanted nothing more than to lie down and read. Upon entering his dormitory, he was greeted by a strange sight. Gabriel and Lucifer sat on Castiel's bed with Balthazar lounging on the sheets across them. The three seemed to be absorbed in deep coversation, but once they heard Castiel enter, their heads snapped to his general direction. Needless to say, Castiel felt as if he had stepped into an alternative universe.

"Uh," his gravely voice was the first to sound. "Am I interruping something?"

"Of course not," Balthazar replied. "I'm just having a lovely chat with your two brothers."

"Actually, Cassie, we're here to see you," Gabriel added.

Castiel groaned audibly.

"Thanks, Castiel. Feeling the love," Lucifer mocked.

" _Anyway_ ," Gabriel interruped. "It's about the trip."

Castiel frowned as memories of turning Dean down came flashing back. "What about it?" he growled.

"Just thought you'd want an update on how it's coming along," Balthazar explained, his smile lingering. "Cas, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," Castiel replied. "Wait, you know about this?"

"Of course! I'm coming with." Balthazar smiled widely.

"Yeah. Him and a bunch of other people Gabriel's invited," Lucifer grumbled.

"Hey! It's not my fault your fangirls are so loyal to you," Gabriel teased.

"They're not my fangirls!" Lucifer retorted.

"Whatever." Gabriel turned back to Castiel. "Basically, change of plan. A few other people are coming along," he told him.

"All right, _fine_. Where are we even going?" Castiel wanted to hurry this up.

"A lovely lodge Anna's suggested. Just a little out of town," Balthazar answered.

"We're leaving bright and early on Friday. So pack your bags, Cassie," Gabriel chirped. "We're going off into the wilderness!" 

* * *

Friday came around much sooner than Castiel expected and suddenly, he was being shook awake by Balthazar.

"Come on, Cassie." Balthazar grunted, tugging his roommate. "Let's have you, lazy daisy!"

Castiel glared at the clock. The bright red numbers _5:30_ flashed in his face. He whipped his arm back under the covers. "I'm not going," he stated grumpily.

"Castiel." Balthazar rarely used his roommate's full name. "Get up. Please, for me?" When Castiel didn't budge, he sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll just let Lucifer get you out of bed."

Castiel flipped the duvet off his face. "Fine. I'll get up."

"That's the spirit!" Balthazar teased as the younger boy crawled out of bed.

Some half an hour later, both students were fully dressed and ready. After quietly sneaking down their hall, the two of them stepped into the cold, grey morning. It was still dark ouside, the streetlights providing only a faint glimmer. Everything was completely still around them. The chill nipped at Castiel's face and he found himself wide awake. They met up with Gabriel and Lucifer at the parking lot, along with a few other people.

Castiel recognized the two girls standing at the farthest end of the parking lot as Anna and Hester from his English course. There were three other girls Castiel only knew by sight. They were a parking spot behind them, giggling and shushing one another. Judging by the way they kept staring at Lucifer, Castiel guessed these were the fangirls Gabriel mentioned.

"Lemme guess, Cassie was a pain to wake up," Lucifer teased Balthazar and Castiel once they arrived. "Shove the suitcases in. We gotta go."

Castiel watched as the three girls rapidly began whispering to each other. Lucifer noticed this and glanced over his shoulder, making the three girls burst into laughter again.

"They're adorable, aren't they?" Gabriel mocked.

"Shut up," Lucifer grumbled, but his brother didn't pay attention to him.

"That little brunette on the right's Meg. The blonde next to her is Ruby." Gabriel said to Castiel. "And the last one's Lillith. Stay away from her, she's fifty shades of insane. Got herself convinced she was Lucifer's first fangirl and that they'll end up getting married."

"Yeah, they're little demons. Can we get a move on?" Lucifer insisted.

"Not so fast, Luci." The four of them turned around to face Crowley, Lucifer's roommate.

"What the hell do you want, Crowley?" Lucifer demanded (Castiel swore he saw one of the fangirls swoon).

"I'm coming along, obviously." Crowley smiled.

"There is no way I'm letting you tag along with us," Lucifer sneered.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not asking you to," Crowley retorted. When Lucifer didn't seem moved, Crowley cleared his throat. "How about I just call Michael and tell him what you're up to? Don't think he'll be pleased to know you're cutting class. Especially since you've talked your baby brother into it too."

"Oh, he's good," Gabriel said with a false smile.

Lucifer glared at his roommate with the utmost hate. "Fine," he growled.

"Excellent," Crowley responded. "Shall we?"

Lucifer sat behind the wheel of his Jeep and Gabriel called shotgun, leaving Castiel and Balthazar in the spacious backseat. As Lucifer pulled out of the parking lot with three other cars trailing closely behind, sleep overran Castiel's mind and soon he drifted off.

The youngest Novak awoke some four hours later, completely alone in the car. Rubbing his eyes profusely and stretching his neck, Castiel stumbled out. The sun viciously flared in the bare, powder blue sky, nearly blinding him. Yet it was still reasonably cold. He turned to find Lucifer on the other side of the vehicle. His brother finished filling up the tank and turned around. Castiel brought his hand to his eyes, squinting under the sun's rays that reflected off of Lucifer's mirrored Aviatiors.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Lucifer teased in a soprano.

"Where are we?" Castiel asked.

"Gas station," Lucifer replied as if it wasn't obvious, and after consulting his watch, he added, "Some two hours away. You hungry? Gabe's gone inside to get some snacks."

Castiel nodded and set off in the direction of the store. Inside, he saw Meg, Lillith and Ruby by the magazine rack on his left. Whether it was subconcious or not, Castiel stayed away from that part of the store from then on. He spotted his brother easily thanks to his violet Ray-Ban Wayfarers that sat on his head like a neon sign. Gabriel was located by the freezer where he was currently deciding between two Milka chocolates.

"Cas, strawberry or hazelnuts?" he wanted to know.

"Strawberry," Castiel responded without hesitation.

Gabriel chuckled, tossing both in the basket. "Want a beer?" he offered.

"No, thanks." Castiel grimaced.

Later, the two brothers heaved all of their supplies onto the counter- two Mars bars, a packet of M&Ms, three different types of Milka chocolates, Jaffa Cakes, Oreos, Chip Ahoys and a beer (all, of course, for Gabriel), two cans of Pringles and a Sprite (for Lucifer), some salty sticks and a Coca Cola (for Castiel) and two bottles of water. Once Gabriel payed, they hauled ass back to the Jeep where Lucifer was honking his horn.

Balthazar was already in the car and nibbling on gummy worms. He greeted Castiel with a smile. "Got everything you need?"

"Yes," Castiel replied before adding exasperatedly, "Lucifer, keep your hands on the wheel."

Lucifer, who was struggling to open his Pringles, replied, "Sorry." When he popped the lid open, he stuck one hand into the can and placed the other on the wheel. "Wait. Gabriel, help. My hand's stuck," he said to his brother.

Although Gabriel had his sunglasses on, Castiel could tell he rolled his eyes. Gabriel grabbed the Pringles can and tugged. Suddenly, the wheel spun violently and the car whirled to the left. Gabriel screamed, Castiel gripped Lucifer's headrest, Balthazar began choking (Castiel was pretty sure a gummy worm flew down his windpipe), but Lucifer burst into laughter.

"Stupid _asshole!_ " Gabriel shoved his brother's shoulders roughly.

"Careful, Gabriel. My hand might slip again," Lucifer responded through chuckles.

Castiel was still desperately clutching the headrest. The sooner they arrived, the better.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was having a bad day. And when Dean was having a bad day, he got pissy. This was all due to one reason and one reason only- Cas wasn't in school. Dean had to go through the pain of his lectures alone and in the end it was so damn _shitty_ that he just decided to blow off the last two classes. He spent the free time on campus with two students, Garth and Ash. The two of them were roommates from the dorm one floor under Dean's and were both his age.

Dean had met Garth through Bobby, a family friend. The kid had some kind of hero-worship type of thing for Bobby- but then again, so did Dean (Bobby was pretty badass for a guy his age). Garth wasn't the type of person Dean expected to befriend. He got on Dean's nerves occasionally and had an annoying habit of hugging everyone, but the kid's grown on him.

Ash stepped into Dean's life when the latter went down to _The Roadhouse_ , a bar Ash worked in. Ash offered to hack into a lecturer's computer and find out the answers to the upcoming pop quiz. Obviously, Dean didn't hesitate to agree to the plan. He soon realized that under that ridiculous mullet lay a genius, and gradually met up with his more often. It was only later that Dean found out the two shared a dormitory.

Dean was currently occupied with everything Cas-related. Needless to say, ever since he met the boy, Dean's mind has been all sorts of confusing. Crushes on girls were something he could deal with, sure. In fact, he prided himself with the thought that he was an expert on that. But take out the girl and throw in a boy? That's a whole new ball game for Dean. So the Winchester did what he did best. He denied the whole thing. He wrote it off as just one of those weird college experiences people keep talking about and completely forgot about it.

Well, almost.

"Dean, you with us?"

"Huh?" Dean shook his head, the thought of Cas momentarily disappearing.

"Ash thinks wendigos can beat werewolves," Garth told him. "I don't agree."

"Well, you're wrong, pal," Ash replied.

"Dean, what do you think?" Garth ignored his roommate.

"I, uh," Dean stumbled to make a sentence. "I don't know."

"Okay," Garth said, stretching the word.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Ash asked.

"I mean that I _do not know,"_ Dean snapped. "Look, I-- I have to go. Gotta pick up Sammy from school."

"We're still up for Sunday, right?" Garth called as Dean grabbed his leather jacket.

"Yeah, sure," Dean replied before opening the door and exiting his friends' dorm.

Once in the parking lot, he fumbled with his keys until he finally unlocked his Impala. He slammed the door with a little more force than neccessary and quickly realized what he'd done.

"I'm sorry, Baby," he apologized to his beloved car. "S'not your fault."

He ended up arriving in front of Sam's high school five minutes early. Dean turned off the engine and crossed his arms, glaring at the world around him. He was so busy that he didn't notice when high school brats started flocking the parking lot. Dean spotted his 15-year-old brother leaving the building with his friends, Charlie, Joanna (or simply Jo), Kevin and Chuck.

Sam, similarly to Dean, kept a very small circle of friends. But while Dean did it out of trust issues, Sam simply didn't have a lot of associates. Most of the people in Sam's high school stayed away from him. Sammy thought it was his size that intimidated them. It didn't matter much to him because he mostly hung out with Dean and his college friends anyway.

Jo, however, was not like the people in that hell hole. Sam never met Jo in school since he was a sophomore and she a freshman. Instead, it was Ash who introduced her to Sam and Dean. As luck would have it Jo's mother, Ellen, owned the bar _The Roadhouse_ and Jo worked there part-time on the weekends. She took over Ash's shifts when he had classes. Meanwhile, Charlie was Jo's classmate and best friend. She, like Ash, was a genius when it came to computers. In the beginning, she was pretty scared of Sam (she told him it indeed was because of his startling hight), but after Jo proved Sam was nothing but a big softie, Charlie easily warmed up to him (and later to Dean as well).

Kevin was meant to be in Jo and Charlie's year, but due to his excellent test results he was placed one year up, into Sam's year. The two met when a teacher paired them up for a Biology project (which they later aced).

Chuck was a different story. He and Sam knew each other since freshman year. Dean would even say he was Sam's first friend. Despite that, things took a bad turn at the start of this year when Chuck started going out with someone from Jo's class, a girl named Becky. Becky, on the other hand, had her eye on Sam and it turned out she only dated Chuck to get closer to the Winchester. Obviously, this created tension between the two boys and they decided to part ways. It stayed that way for a few weeks until Chuck broke it off with Becky. Sam happily accepted the former's apology and things were back to normal.

Dean honked his horn impatiently until Sam gave one last wave to his friends and sprinted towards the car.

"Damn it, Sammy. Take forever, why don't you?" Dean growled when Sam slid into the car.

"Sorry," was all his brother said.

"And when are you gonna cut your hair?" Dean continued angrily.

"I like my hair. What's wrong with it?" Sam asked defensively.

"You've tied it up, for Christ's sake!" he retorted, gesturing at his brother's small ponytail. "Doesn't that tell you something?"

Sam stayed quiet the entire ride back home.

* * *

Dean sat at his parents' dinner table, viciously picking at his pie. Sam sat across him with his books and homework open in front of him. Mary sat beside Sammy, watching her two boys in silence. John wasn't home. Dean guessed his father was either still at work-- John was a mechanic and had his own auto repair shop. Dean sometimes came to help him out over the weekends-- or playing poker with Bobby, Rufus and Frank at _The Roadhouse._

As much as he liked living in his dorm all on his own, Dean missed his house. He missed listening to his mother hum as she cleaned, or just lazing around and watching football with John and Sammy, or dreading what kind of horrible dinner his dad had prepared that evening (although he admits, John's cooking had improved lately). Nowadays, he only ever saw John at the shop when he'd come in for work and Mary when he dropped Sam off. Luckily, he saw Sammy more often.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam called to his brother across the table.

"Yeah, what?" Dean replied, trying to focus on his pie. When Sam stayed quiet, Dean raised his head and demanded, " _What?_ "

Sam sighed deeply before looking Dean in the eye. "Dean, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Dean answered a little too harshly (and too quickly) and turned back to his pie.

"It's just," Sam began delicately, "you've been acting differently lately."

"Your brother's right, Dean," Mary added. "You do seem a little off."

"Yeah? How?" Dean growled.

Sam pulled his best bitch-face (damn, the kid was good) and stated, "Well, for one, you're grumpy. More than usual, any way."

"I'm fine," his brother retorted.

"Are you sure?" Sam inquired. "You've been hanging around home a lot--"

"What? You don't want me around?" Dean muttered.

Sam groaned and Mary stepped in. "It's not that," she told him, rubbing soothing circles into his hand.

"I just haven't seen you with a girl in a while," Sam explained.

Dean's heart jumped to his throat.

_Did Sammy know? Shit, he knows._ Dean argued in his head. _He probably hates me now. God damn it, Dean, why'd you have to go and get the hots for a guy?!_

"What's going on, Dean?" Sam asked as he unknowingly watched his brother fight an internal battle.

"For the record," Dean began, fiercely pointing his fork at Sam's face. "There _is_ someone. I just... haven't got around to asking them out yet."

Sam was vividly happier. "Great. Who is it?" he wanted to know.

And before Dean could stop himself, he blurted, "Cas."

Sam scrunched up his nose. "Cas? What, is that short for Cassandra?"

"It's short for Castiel," Dean answered.

Dean watched as realisation struck Sam like a brick to the face. His mouth went into a slight 'o' shape as Dean took another angry bite from his pie.

Sam shut his mouth and nodded. "When are you gonna ask him out?"

Dean looked from Sam to Mary, then to Sam, and back to Mary. His mother clicked her tongue and sent him a pointed stare. Even though she didn't speak, Dean knew what she wanted to say.

" _You honestly think we'd treat you any different?"_

Dean grinned so widely he was afraid his face might split. "As soon as I grow a pair."


	9. Chapter 9

_"GOOD MORNING, VIETNAM!"_

Castiel let out a startled yelp, flying two feet into the air and tumbling out of his bed. He lifted his cheek from the ground to glare at his idiot brother. Lucifer stood in front of Castiel's crumpled figure, a playful smile dancing on his lips as he looked down at his baby brother. A megaphone hovered in front of his mouth.

"Oh, good. You're up," Lucifer teased as he flicked the megaphone off and tucked it under his arm.

"Where-- where is Balthazar?" Castiel asked, stifling a yawn.

"He's gone down to breakfast," Lucifer replied. "Now come on! Gabe's not leaving 'till he sees you up!"

As Lucifer left Castiel's room, the latter began getting dressed.

They had arrived at the lodge at around noon the day before and needless to say, they were all exhausted. Joshua, the man who owned the lodge, quickly settled them in their rooms and after he provided them with lunch, he was on his way. The lodge had five rooms altogether. Balthazar and Castiel shared one without complaint and so did Anna and Hester. Meg, Lillith and Ruby all piled into one bedroom as well. It took some time to convince Lucifer to share a room with Gabriel, but after it was pointed out that he'd have to share one with Crowley instead, he changed his mind.

Once they ate, Lucifer, Crowley, Hester and Lillith, who had just driven for a good six hours, collapsed on their respective beds and dozed off. Anna decided to get some reading done while Meg and Ruby took a car to explore the nearby town. Castiel spent the rest of his day lazing around the lodge with Balthazar and Gabriel. Most of the time, both boys wanted to discuss Castiel's non-existant love life which revolved around Dean, but they managed to touch up on some other subjects like who's the biggest dick in school or who's the worst teacher.

Still tugging on his hoodie over his head, Castiel made his way to the kitchen downstairs. It was pretty cramped inside. There was a tiny table- with enough space for two people- right up against the flower-themed wall and a few barstools lined up at the kitchen islands. The fridge and the stove sat at the other end which admitedly, wasn't very far.

"Morning, Cassie," Balthazar was the first to greet him. He and Gabriel were seated at the island, sipping coffee while Lucifer occupied the table.

Before Castiel could even begin to reply, Gabriel interruped and said, "Come on, Cas. Eat up! We gotta go soon!"

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked warily.

"Well, I don't know about _you two_ ," Gabriel answered, pointing at the two sophomores, "but Lu and I are gonna go wreak havoc around town."

"Yeah, and if we're planning to do that before Lillith and her cronies get up and follow us, we gotta get a move-on," Lucifer retorted to his brother.

"All right, all right." Gabriel waved absentmindedly at Lucifer. He drained the rest of his mug and gestured to his brother to follow him. "If the police comes looking for us, we've been with you the entire time!" he added to Balthazar and Castiel.

Castiel wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

As the two finished up breakfast, Castiel realized someone was missing. "Where is Crowley?" he inquired.

Balthazar stopped mid-sip and looked up blankly from his mug. "You know," he said after a moment, his lips still pursed, "I have no idea."

* * *

Balthazar and Castiel had spent their entire afternoon outside in the woods. The two had gone for a walk after breakfast and accidentally stumbled upon a small clearing, shaded by the leafy roofs of oaks and pines. There was a soft breeze whistling every now and then, keeping them cool and relaxed. It was just like back on campus. Balthazar, as usual, did the talking while Castiel listened. They were at it for hours until they heard shouts. Castiel perked his ears and realized it was his own name.

"Cas, where the fuck are you?" the voice called. "Get your ass here!"

"C'mon, Cassie! Haven't got all day!" another added.

Blathazar, who was already on his feet, helped Cas up and the two treaded along the earthy path back into the woods. They found Lucifer and Gabriel at the very edge.

"Good to see you two back," Balthazar teased. "Haven't been caught by the police, then?"

"Please," Gabriel snorted. "I don't think this place even has a police station. I'm pretty sure half of this town's Amish!"

"I'm sure the Amish have their own way of handling the law," Castiel replied.

"No, Cas-- Nevermind." Gabriel groaned. "Come on! We got something fun in store for you."

"Oh, this cannot be good," Balthazar countered, but he and Castiel followed them anyway.

"So, after I ran out, Lucifer grabbed the duffel and headed for the park..." For the past ten minutes, Gabriel had been recollecting the mayhem the two caused as they walked past the lodge.

"Are we not going in?" Castiel asked.

"What? No, no. We're going over there," Gabriel stated, pointing ahead.

Castiel and Balthazar turned to look where Gabriel's finger indicated. Before them lay a seemingly neverending lake, shimmering under the bright, afternoon sun. It rippled slightly in the passing breeze. As they approached down the pier, they saw the water was a greenish-blue, and yet crystal clear, not a weed in sight. Castiel smiled, taking in the enchanting beauty. The illusion was shattered, however, once Lucifer threw his youngest brother over his shoulder and promptly dropped him into the lake.

Castiel reemerged, spluttering. He opened his eyes in time to see Lucifer tossing his Aviators to Gabriel and turn back the way they came. The youngest Novak was about to ask what he was doing when he saw his brother sprinting back. Once he realized Lucifer had no intention of stopping, Castiel frantically paddled to the side. He moved just in time as Lucifer came soaring through and landed with a huge splash. Once again, Cas was left spitting out water.

"Thank you, Lucifer, for that thrilling experience," Castiel stated sarcastically, "Might I request that next time you don't throw me into lakes well below 8°C?"

"Duly noted," Lucifer replied through his chattering teeth. "Fuck, it's freezing!" He flopped onto his back, breathing in and out deeply.

"Lucifer, what are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"I'm treading water, Cas. So I don't drown," Lucifer answered with a lisp as if he was talking to a child. "Are you two girls going to get in here or not?!" he yelled at Gabriel and Balthazar, who safely stayed ashore.

"What d'you reckon?" Balthazar chuckled to Gabriel.

"I say if they haven't died of hypothermia by now, it's safe enough," Gabe proclaimed, and with that the remaining two students jumped into the freezing lake.

An hour later, the four boys sat inside in the kitchen, sipping boiling tea (courtesy of Balthazar) and wrapped up in thick, wooly blankets. Each one sported dripping hair, a red nose and a flushed face.

"Well, well, well," a voice broke the comfortable silence. "What's been going on here?"

"Go away, Crowley," Lucifer groaned.

"That hurts, Luci. Right here-" Crowley pointed at his heart. "Thank you, darling," he added to Castiel, who had handed him a cup of tea.

"What have you been up to on this fine day?" Gabriel piped up from his mug.

And that was how Crowley ended up sitting with them in the tiny, cramped kitchen, retelling his various adventures that ended with him being some five hundred dollars richer.

"I gotta hand it to you," Gabriel said with a chuckle. "You're a _very_ talented conman. We should plot together sometime."

Lucifer yelled, "No!" the same time Crowley replied, "Love to, darling."

Balthazar watched the two with an amused smile. "Why do you hate each other so much, anyway?"

Lucifer groaned again as Crowley launched into a new story. "Well, Luci's always been jealous of my fantastic looks. They're almost blasphemous, really," he joked, looking fondly at Lucifer, who in turn graced him with his most terrifying glare.

"Seriously," Lucifer whined. "One day, I _will_ strangle you."

* * *

"And there's Sirius to the left," Castiel instructed, pointing at the brightest star in the sky.

"Nerd," Lucifer teased fondly as he ruffled his little brother's hair. "Seriously though. Where'd you learn to recognize stars like that? I can barely find the Big Dipper."

Gabriel snorted with laughter and Castiel's lips quirked into smile. "After you left to Lawrence, Gabriel and I had much more spare time without Michael around. Gabriel began terrorizing the school and I took up astronomy as a hobby," Castiel explained as Gabriel let out an indignant cry.

Lucifer barked a brief laugh and sighed in content, gazing into the nigh sky.

"Luce, you've never told us what it was like the first few years in Lawrence," Gabriel stated, prompting his brother with his elbow.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Nothing spectacular. Had Michael breathing down my neck for the first year. He cooled off when I became a sophomore and it became OK. I could do what I wanted-- provided it wasn't illegal, I had no baby brothers to take care of..." he trailed off, grinning the two expectantly.

"We missed you at home," Castiel countered with a frown.

"No, we didn't!" Gabriel protested. "OK, maybe a little bit."

The three broke into fits of laughter again.

"Seriously, if we're being honest," Gabriel finally began, "it's good to have you back, Luci."

"Aw, stop it. You're making me blush!" Lucifer covered his cheeks with his hands. "I'm touched. Honestly. C'mere, let me kiss you."

"Ah, no!" Gabriel responded with a laugh and rolled away from his brother.

Lucifer grabbed Castiel around the waist and pulled him in for an over-dramatized hug, petting his hair and pinching his cheek. Gabriel joined in and soon the two were purposely squeezing the life out of him.

"Stop--! Can't-- breathe!" Castiel waved his arms frantically in attempt to fight off his brothers.

"But, Cassie, you're our baby brother! We have to spoil and pamper you," Gabriel teased.

The two finally released him and Castiel bolted up, breathing unevenly and flushed in the face.

"You know you love us," Lucifer called as he and Gabriel exchanged high-fives.

Castiel couldn't deny it even if he wanted to.


	10. Chapter 10

"Castiel! Balthazar! Wake the fuck up!" were the first words Castiel heard the next morning.

The youngest Novak opened one bleary eye to see Lucifer and Gabriel staring anxiously at him and his best friend.

"Lucifer, it is _six thirty in the fucking morning_ ," Balthazar groaned. "What is going on?"

The voices were blurred in Castiel's mind and he found himself being shaken awake. "Hey, Cassie," Gabriel greeted as he softly slapped his cheek. "You gotta get up, OK, buddy?"

"What happened?" Castiel asked through a yawn.

"Michael called me is what happened," it was Lucifer who replied. "Turns out he's coming back a day early. Namely, _today_ _at_ _one o'clock_. And if he doesn't find us in our dorms by then, he'll be flipping shit from here all the way back to Colorado!"

With that, Gabriel and Lucifer left to fix up some quick breakfast while Balthazar and Castiel got dressed. Balthazar was still pulling his head through his shirt when Castiel dragged him out of the room and down the stairs.

"How long did it take us to get here?" Balthazar's voice was muffled behind his shirt.

"Some six hours," Castiel replied.

"Bollocks. There's no way we're making it," Balthazar responded.

"Well, you better pray we do," Gabriel told him as the two entered the kitchen. "Eat up." He nodded to the buttered toast on the table.

The sophomores sat down and scarfed the food down as Lucifer handed each a mug of coffee. He himself carried a thermos bottle filled with coffee to the top, prepared for the long drive ahead. "You better use the bathroom before we leave," the blonde added. "Won't be making any piss-stops this time."

All in all, they were ready and in the car in fifteen minutes (Castiel was sure that was some kind of record). Crowley, who was woken up by the ruckus, waved from the front door, a mug of tea at his lips.

"See you in a few hours, I hope?" he called as Lucifer thrust the car in reverse.

"If we're still alive by then!" Lucifer raised a hand in salute before rolling up his window and pressing down on the pedal.

The tires squealed agaisnt the gravel and car sped down the road. The trees passed Castiel in a blur as he gripped the assist handle as tightly as he could.

* * *

Two hours into the drive and they were already on the highway. Castiel had to hand it to his brother; Lucifer was an excellent driver, even when he was blatantly speeding. He easily meandered around the other vehicles and so far hasn't been pulled over by the police. Beside him, Gabriel had a map open in front of him and searched for shortcuts, giving directions every fifteen minutes.

"All right, take the first left in the roundabout and head for the bridge," Gabriel instructed his brother.

"Got it," Lucifer replied and spun the wheel, forcing the Jeep to make a sudden turn around a silver Toyota. He got honked at, but he handled it like an adult and flipped the driver the bird.

"Then on the bridge, take the second exit--" Gabriel was cut off by the sound of his phone. "Shit, it's Michael," he stated, looking at the caller ID. "Everybody, shut the fuck up." With that, Gabriel pressed a button and answered cheerily, "Hey, Mike! How's it going?"

No one spoke as Gabriel nodded and made short replies. Castiel could faintly hear his eldest brother's voice on the other line.

"Yeah, you got it, Mi--"

Lucifer's Jeep came to a sudden halt as another car cut him off without warning.

"Motherfucker!" Lucifer swore.

"What? No, Lu's not here. That was my neighbour!" Gabriel flat-out lied. "Keep it down there, will you?! Heh, freshmen, gotta love 'em!"

After a few more minutes of agony, Gabriel finally hung up, and Castiel and Balthazar could breathe normally.

"What part of 'shut the fuck up' do you _not_ understand, Lucifer?!" Gabriel demanded through his clentched jaw. He inhaled deeply in attempt to calm down. "More bad news. Michael's airplane got in early so he'll be coming around by half past noon max," he explained.

"Oh, come _on!"_ Lucifer groaned and he added more acceleration to the motor.

The ride got quiet after that. Balthazar, sleep-deprived since the morning, nodded off beside Castiel, lightly snoring every now and then. Gabriel kept his eyes focused on the map, but by now Lucifer could more-or-less figure out where to go by himself, so the former was allowed to get a little shut-eye too. Sitting in silence, Cas suddenly found himself thinking of Dean.

It was a Sunday so there was no way Dean would be having any classes (Cas knew his schedule by heart). Dean slept long, but seeing as it was almost 10 now, Castiel figured he was up. He thought about texting him to see what he was up to. Dean gave him his number a while ago, and they were friends so it wouldn't be bad if he used it, would it? With that reasoning kept in mind, Castiel pulled out his phone from his backpack and slowly scrolled through his contact list. After contemplating again once he found Dean's number, Castiel pressed the name and selected 'new message'.

Castiel, as it turned out, was a very slow texter. It took him some five minutes to type up a simple hello and an inquiry about Dean's whereabouts. He pressed 'send' and waited for a reply. It came much sooner than he expected. Aware that his heart was hammering in his chest (but unsure why, it was just a text after all), he opened the message and carefully read through it.

 

_Not up to much. Just lazing around my room and killing time. What about you?_

 

Castiel wondered if it was worth recalling everything that had happened this morning alone. He decided to keep it short because it would take too long for him to write it up.

 

_I've had an eventful morning. There's too much to tell. We can talk once I arrive._

 

_Playing hard to get, huh Cas?_

 

Needless to say, Castiel had absolutely no idea what Dean meant. As if he sensed Cas' inner turmoil, Dean replied hastily.

 

_Don't overthink the last message. Was just messing around._

 

_Have I missed anything of importance on Friday?_

 

_No, same old boring stuff. Got a shit-tonne of homework from Latin, though. I can borrow you mine when you get back._

 

_That would be much appreciated._

 

"Cas, will you turn that damn sound off?" Lucifer complained from in front. "What are you doing, anyway? Are you-- are you _texting?_ "

"Yes, actually," Castiel replied.

"If I ask who it is, will you be willing to tell me?" his brother inquired.

"I'd, um, rather not say," Castiel said awkwardly.

"Come on, Cassie!" Lucifer whined.

"I'll turn the sound off if it bothers you," Castiel told him, ignoring the major pout and rasberry Lucifer sent his way via rear-view mirror.

Castiel switched his phone to 'silent' and opened the text Dean had sent.

 

_When will you get back?_

 

_In two hours, if Lucifer keeps up this way._

 

_Great. Looking forward to seeing you._

 

Castiel couldn't hide the smile that crept onto his face, much less explain it when Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him.

* * *

"OK, get out, come on!" Lucifer announced, shoving Gabriel's sleeping form. "Up and at 'em! We're here!"

"What time is it?" Balthazar asked as everyone hopped out of the Jeep and began hauling out the suitcases.

"Almost twelve thirty," Lucifer answered after a glance at his watch. "Just grab your stuff and go!"

Castiel and Balthazar reached their dormitory in the span of three minutes, completely out of breath and blood pumping in their ears. The first thing they did was shove the suitcases into the wardrobe (they'd unpack later) and drop onto the beds, thoroughly exhausted.

"All right, Cassie. Take a book and pretend to be indulged," Balthazar suggested, already taking out JRR Tolkein's _The Two Towers._ Castiel pulled up his own book ( _The Twelfth Night_ by Shakespeare) from under his pillow and began to read.

Not ten minutes after, there was a knock on the door. The roommates exchanged a small glance before Castiel got up and opened the door. He wasn't surprised when he found his eldest brother standing in the door frame.

"Hello, Michael," Castiel greeted. "I'm glad to see you."

"Hey, Castiel," Michael replied, ruffling Cas' already mussed-up hair. "Balthazar," he added to the Brit.

"Michael, hi." Balthazar looked up from his book and offered a smile. "Good to see you back in one piece."

Michael chuckled and turned back to his brother. "Been all right these three days? Gabe and Lu take care of you?"

"I'm not a child, Michael," Castiel protested. "But, yes. They kept me adequate company."

"Glad to hear it," Michael said. "I gotta check on your brothers. I'll see you." Castiel nodded as Michael added, "Bye, Balthazar."

"Cheers, mate," Cas' roommate replied.

"Bye," Castiel said before closing the door.

The minute Michael was gone, Balthazar jumped to his feet. "That went spectacularly well." He grinned. "Now come and help me. I think we've jammed one of the suitcases in the wardrobe."


	11. Chapter 11

"Then Zachariah completely lost his shit and accused Gordon of lying about the ripped book. It was insane," Dean explained. It was Monday morning, and he and Castiel sat in the otherwise empty cafeteria.

"And what happened next?" Castiel asked.

"The lecturer just told him to calm down and talk to Gordon after class," Dean finished with a shrug.

For the past hour and a half, Dean and Castiel had been exchanging stories. Dean brought him up to speed about what he missed in school, while Cas spoke about his trip with his brothers.

"Anyways," Dean said, taking a swig of his drink. "Your turn. Spill."

Castiel thought for a moment. "Have I told you about the incident with Lillith?" he asked.

"Nope, but I really want to hear it now," Dean responded.

"It was the first evening after we arrived. Gabriel and Crowley had gone to find something to eat--"

"You entrusted Gabriel and Crowley with the food?" Dean asked, bemused.

"It was a mistake on our part. But that's another story."

"You're telling that one next," Dean told him. "OK. Sorry, continue."

"Right. Lucifer was hiding in my room because Lillith was hounding him again. Balthazar and I managed to convince her that he'd left with Gabriel and Crowley. It worked for about an hour," Castiel explained. His face suddenly turned into a slight grimace, as if he was recollecting a bad memory (which he probably was).

"And then the shit hit the fan?" Dean asked.

Castiel met his eyes. "I don't understand that reference."

"Things got hairy?" Dean elaborated.

"Not yet, but they would soon." Castiel nodded, although still confused. "Lillith somehow got ahold of Gabriel and demanded to speak to Lucifer. Gabriel assured her that our brother wasn't with them and that if he was, Gabe would've already put him on the phone."

" _Now_ the shit hit the fan?" Dean offered.

Castiel nodded once more. "She came back upstairs, but luckily Balthazar and I were standing in the hall and stopped her. Although, she wasn't happy that we lied to her."

"What did she do?"

"She attempted to claw Balthazar's eyes out."

Dean winced. "Then what?"

"Lucifer finally stepped out and confronted her, saying that she needed to stop. As he put it, 'her demonic screeching was making his ears bleed'," Castiel said.

"Ouch," Dean responded. When Cas didn't offer any further explanation, Dean prompted, "Is that it?"

"Nothing happened afterwards. Lillith claimed the two of them were having a 'rough patch' and stalked back to her room," Castiel said.

Dean shook his head in disbelief. After another sip of his drink, he continued, "All right, now tell me the story with Gabriel and Crowley."

Castiel smiled. "I believe it's your turn to tell a story."

"Man, I've got nothin' else to say. My week was boring," Dean returned, glancing at his watch. He scowled. "I have to go. Got class in fifteen minutes," he told Cas.

"I'll walk with you," Castiel automatically answered.

The two boys pushed their chairs back and left the cafeteria.

"So Michael has no idea what went on over the weekend?" Dean asked.

"No," Castiel confirmed.

"Man, I'd hate to see his face if he found out." Dean chuckled.

"Let's hope he doesn't," Castiel agreed.

Dean came to a sudden stop. He licked his lips before asking, "How about I take you out for dinner?"

Castiel almost tripped over his foot. He did a double take. "What?"

"We should meet up for dinner. Finish our conversation," Dean told him.

"I, Uh-- All ri-- Yes," Castiel stumbled over his words. "Yes, I'd like to go to dinner with you," he finally answered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Awesome." Dean's face broke into a grin. "How about Friday? I've got work 'till seven, so we could go at around eight."

Castiel smiled and nodded.

"All right," Dean concluded. "I'll see you around, okay?"

With a friendly slap on the arm, Dean shifted his bag on his shoulder and headed down the hall to his lecture room. As he watched the Winchester go, Castiel exhaled deeply. He needed to lie down.   


* * *

The rest of Castiel's week passed in a blur. He was far too excited for dinner with Dean to pay attention in class. Balthazar spent most of his time prepping Castiel for what to do on a date, even though Castiel insisted a hundred times that they were only going as friends ("Sure, and I'm a hideous bastard," came Balthazar's reply). Meanwhile, Michael had asked Cas to come over for a visit after his classes on Friday. He said it wouldn't take long, just the usual catch-up on how things are.

And come Friday, Castiel found himself sitting at Michael's table along with Gabriel and Lucifer. The two elder Novaks were currently squabbling over Michael's salad which, according to Lucifer, was so sour his tongue shrunk.

"Nothin' like watching family argue over dinner," Gabriel mused, to which Castiel nodded halfheartedly. He had his mind on other matters. And as if Gabriel could sense his brother's struggle, he asked, "Cas, everything OK? You've barely eaten."

"Everything's fine, Gabriel," Castiel replied. He nervously looked at his watch. It was twenty to eight. Dean would almost come to pick him up, and Castiel wasn't on the campus.

Just as Lucifer hurled his next insult- "Your salad fucking _sucks_ , Michael!"- Castiel stood abruptly from the table.

"Excuse me," Castiel blurted and headed out of the dining room, ignoring the funny look Michael sent him.

Castiel locked the bathroom door behind him. He fished out his phone, already dialing Dean's number. Thankfully, Dean picked up after the second ring.

"Hey, Cas," he greeted. "I'm almost done with my shift. I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Dean," Castiel sighed.

"What's going on?" Dean asked. "You're not bailing, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Castiel replied. "I'm still at Michael's. He kept me longer than I expected."

"No problem. I'll just pick you up there then," Dean countered.

"It's just that-" Castiel exhaled deeply. "Michael can be intimidating."

"Cas, don't worry. I'm not scared of your brother," Dean chuckled through the phone. "Just give me the address."   


* * *

Castiel paced around Michael's living room, fully aware that his eldest brother was burning holes in his back.

"All right, Cas," Michael broke the silence. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Castiel replied, a little wide-eyed.

"You've been jittery the entire evening," Michael responded.

"It's nothing," Castiel insisted.

"It's _something_ , all right," Michael retorted.

From the sofa, Gabriel and Lucifer tentatively watched their brothers. After sparing them a glance, Castiel made the mistake of looking Michael in the eyes. His menacing stare demanded answers. 

"I have," Castiel said slowly, "some plans with someone. Tonight."

Michael visibly cheered up, but was still on edge. He asked, "Really?"

"Yes," Castiel choked out.

Michael shifted in his seat, his gaze never leaving Castiel. "With who?"

Castiel was sure he was going to have a heart attack there and then. He desperately wanted to lie, to say any random name. But he couldn't. He respected Michael too much, and lying to him meant losing his trust.

"With Dean," he said quietly.

Castiel watched his brother's face grow dark. Michael grit his teeth. "Dean _Winchester?"_

Castiel nodded mutely.

"Damn it, Castiel," Michael muttered dangerously. "No. You're staying here."

Something snapped in Castiel's brian. Something urged him to look his brother in the eye and coldy respond, "No."

Castiel didn't know who looked the most surprised. Michael snapped the glass he was holding, Lucifer raised his eyebrows and chuckled and Gabriel choked on the sneeze he just let out, but Castiel felt pretty damn proud of himself.

"Excuse me?" Michael warned.

"This is exactly why he didn't tell you," Gabriel retorted.

"Shut it, Gabriel!" Michael's voice quickly rose.

"No, how about you shut it, Michael?" Gabriel demanded. "Stop telling us what to do all the freakin' time! Newsflash, Nazism died out years ago!"

Michael glared. "This has nothing to do with it! I just don't want Castiel making the wrong choices-"

"And who says he's making a wrong choice?" Lucifer asked.

" _I_ do, damn it!" Michael yelled.

The four brothers fell silent when the sound of a car horn sounded from outside. Gabriel, Lucifer and Castiel looked at Michael, who's eyes snapped from the youngest Novak to the door.

"Bring him in," he said quietly.

Michael glowered as Dean stepped into the living room. No one spoke.

"Nice rug." Dean grinned cheekily, nodding at Michael's floral carpet.

"Oh, I like him. Can we keep him?" Gabriel teased.

"Let's get something straight," Michael ignored his brother. "You eat, you talk, you don't drink. Afterwards, bring Castiel back here, not the campus. And I swear to God, if you do anything to him, I'll take you to Hell myself. Do we understand each other, Winchester?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, but nodded. "Yeah."

Michael looked at his youngest brother and sighed. He nodded towards the door, but said nothing. 

Castiel took Dean's arm and dragged him out, but not before Gabriel yelled, "Don't forget to use protection!"

 _"Gabriel!"_   


* * *

"That's two steaks, one beer and one coke. Can I get you boys anything else?" Mrs. Harvelle asked, jotting things down in her notebook.

"No, that's all. Thanks, Ellen." Dean grinned.

The owner of _The Roadhouse_ offered them a smile and disappeared into the kitchen.

"So-" Dean turned his attention back to Castiel. "Ever been to _The Roadhouse_ before?"

"No, but I hear it's quite an establishment," Castiel replied.

"You got that right," Dean said with a laugh. "Ellen runs this place like the military."

Castiel spared a brief glance around the bar. There was a substantial amount of people tonight, but not enough to make it too crowded. Castiel even recognized the boy who stood behind the bar as Ash, a sudent he knew from school.

"All right, you promised to tell me what happened with Gabriel and Crowley and the food fiasco," Dean reminded him.

Castiel chuckled slightly, nodding. "As you know, Gabriel and Crowley left to the store to find food. We passed a supermarket on the way down to the lodge, so they told us they'd be heading there."

Dean nodded to show that he understood.

"What the rest of us didn't know is that Gabriel spotted another shop next door," Castiel explained. "It was a strictly-vegan store."

"Oh, God," Dean groaned.

"You can imagine our surprise when they returned," Castiel continued. "Tofu sausages, seitan patties, soy milk, _sesame oil,"_ he said. 

"And what did they say about it?" Dean wanted to know.

"Crowley claimed that he'd had an epiphany and that, I quote, 'meat is murder'," Castiel responded. "He said he had Gabriel's full support."

"Jesus." Dean laughed again.

"Yes. Lucifer almost had a mental breakdown. I don't think he's gotten over it to this day."

Dean shook his head as Ellen brought their drinks.

"Food will be done in a minute, boys," she let them know, to which Dean and Castiel nodded in thanks.

Dean turned to pour his beer. "I never really asked," Dean began, "what's your major?"

"Latin," Castiel replied simply.

"Should've guessed," Dean returned.

"What about you?" Castiel asked.

"Hm?"

"What do you study as a major?"

"Oh! Auto repair," Dean answered. "Figured I'd just work at my dad's shop after college. I didn't even wanna continue school after high school, but Mom wanted me to get a college degree from something, so-" He gestured. "Here we are."

The two continued to make small talk about various things up until their food arrived. They ate in silence, and once they finished, Dean suggested to get pie. Upon finding out that Castiel does not, in fact, like pie very much, he insisted.

"No one doesn't like pie," Dean had stated as Ellen brought over to plates of apple pie.

Dean watched eagerly as Castiel took his first bite. The Novak rolled the baked good over his tongue, taking in it's taste and texture. He finally swallowed and met Dean's painfully green eyes.

"Oh my God," he said softly.

A triumphant smile broke out on Dean's lips. "I told you," he said as he scarfed down his own slice.

After the pie, it was time to go. Dean payed (even though Cas protested, but Dean didn't listen) and they slowly walked back to the Impala.

Dean quietly rolled up Michael's street and came to a steady halt. The street was completely deserted and the lights in Michael's house sharply contrasted with the black night sky.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel was the first to speak. "I had a good time."

"Yeah, me too." Dean grinned widely. As Castiel reached for the door handle, Dean placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cas, I..." He trailed off, but never left Castiel's eyes.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel inquired.

For a minute, it seemed as if Dean was leaning closer to him. He stayed silent for another moment, then said, "Nothing. It's nothing."

Castiel wasn't convinced. "Dean," he said softly.

The blonde gave him a small smile. "You better go in. Michael probably doesn't want you in a car with me any longer than neccessary."

Castiel furrowed his brow, but nodded slightly. "Good night, Dean."

" 'Night, Cas. I'll see you tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel woke up the next morning in Michael's spare bedroom. He wasted no time, quickly rolling out of bed and getting dressed in last night's clothes. He quietly made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Upon entering, he found his brother sitting that the island, reading today's paper.

"Good morning," Castiel said tentatively, watching Michael.

Michael flipped the page. "Good morning, Castiel," he returned.

Although his voice didn't give it away, Castiel knew his brother was upset. "Michael, I--"

"No, Castiel," Michael interrupted. "It's fine. I'm not angry with you," he said softly.

Castiel nodded slightly, but was something was off-- Michael's voice wavered. In all the years Castiel had known his brother, Michael's voice never wavered. And that's how he knew it; Michael was still upset about it, no matter how hard he tried not to show it. Castiel shifted in his seat and began to pick at his eggs half-heartedly.

* * *

When Balthazar returned to his dormitory after breakfast, he was surprised to find it suddenly occupied with his roommate. A sly grin formed on his face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Castiel," he said dramatically. "A heads-up that you'll be sleeping over at Dean's would've been nice, you know." He approached the bed Castiel currently lay on top of. "Come on, how was it?"

After a long silence, Castiel finally replied, "It was good. I had a wonderful time."

Balthazar's smile faltered. "Then why don't you sound like you're on cloud nine?" he asked softly as he sat beside his roommate.

Castiel inhaled and closed his eyes. "Michael found out, Balthazar."

Now the smile completely fell. "Tell me what happened."

So Castiel relived last night's events. He told Balthazar how Michael had kept him longer than planned and how Dean had to come pick him up there. He described his brother's reaction to the arrangement as briefly as he could, not wanting to relive it all over again. He spent the most detail when he spoke about his date, however. He recounted everything Dean and he had talked about to the exact word, and he finished by informing his roommate about the incredible pie _The Roadhouse_ served (Balthazar already knew about Ellen's pie- he ate it every time he came around for a drink). Castiel finished his tale with Dean driving him home, and how he nervously tried to say something. After that, Castiel fell silent.

Balthazar said nothing for a minute. "Did Michael say anyhting when you woke up this morning?" he asked.

"No, but I believe he's still troubled by it. You should have seen the way he looked at me. He seemed so... let down." It felt as if someone ripped his heart out of his chest when Castiel had finally admitted it out loud. It meant it really happened. It wasn't a nightmare. Castiel had lost the trust of someone he greatly admired, someone he looked up to.

And it was his own fault.

"Oh, Cassie." Balthazar sighed. "I'm sorry, mate. Stupid question, I know, but: Is there _anything_ I can do?"

Castiel smiled sadly and shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he replied before flipping onto his stomach, his face in his pillows. " I just want to be alone for a while."

Balthazar offered a reassuring pat on Castiel's rear, but it didn't make the latter feel any better. "All right. You get some rest. I'll be back in the evening. Sound good?"

"One more thing, Balthazar," Castiel called as his roommate turned to leave.

"Yeah?"

"If you see Dean today," Castiel began, "don't tell him what happened. I don't want to worry him pointlessly. If he asks where I am, just say that I'm ill."

Sadness filled Balthazar's gaze as he watched the boy on the bed. He nodded even though Castiel couldn't see him. "Will do, Cassie."

* * *

Dean figured that maybe if he stayed in bed things would go away, but he couldn't get his mind to stay blank even for a second. He groaned, wondering whether knocking himself out cold was worth it.

That date-- "Dinner. It was a _dinner_ ," he scolded himself for his mental choice of words-- was probably the stupidest idea he's had yet. It had gone great, of course. The food was awesome, his date-- " _Not my date!"_ \-- was awesome, but it's only made him realize that his feelings for Castiel were much more serious than he thought. He was totally smitten with the guy. So much in fact, that it was now impossible to write it off as a simple crush.

He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him so bad. Dean was still wondering how he managed to pull back. Having someone rip out your jugular and then showing it to you would have hurt less. If Dean was a bigger man, he probably would have just leaned in and planted one on Cas. But he wasn't. He was a coward and an idiot. Placing his palms over his eyes, Dean exhaled deeply.

Castiel didn't deserve this-- all the baggage Dean carried. Dean certainly didn't deserve Cas. Cas was incredible and smart, and Dean was just... Dean.

But why did he want him so badly then?

The Winchester rolled over on his stomach. Maybe if he ignored the world and went back to sleep, his problems would go away. But even as he finally dozed off, he didn't believe in it for a second.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days had passed and things weren't looking any better. Michael spoke little with Castiel, and even Dean seemed more distant and distracted. It was always as if something was on his mind. The more time passed, the more Castiel began looking for reasons to return to his dormitory and simply hide away.

* * *

Gabriel returned from lunch in high spirits. It had been a reasonably good start to the day; he only had two classes in the morning and one after lunch. He successfully managed to piss off his first two teachers to the point where they shouted themselves hoarse, and he was pretty sure he could do it a third time around.

As he treaded along the campus, Gabriel happened to notice his younger brother sitting on one of the farthest benches. He changed course and skipped along to where Castiel sat.

"Hey, baby bro!"

Castiel jumped at the sudden intrusion. When he saw it was only Gabriel, he replied quietly, "Hello, Gabriel."

Gabriel took in his brother's sullen face and instantly fell into big brother mode. "Hey, what's wrong, Cassie?" he asked, taking a seat beside Castiel.

Castiel didn't even have the will to lie. "Michael," he answered.

Gabriel groaned inwardly. "What's he done?"

"He doesn't approve of my friendship with Dean," Castiel explained.

"Jeez, Cas!" Gabriel exclaimed. "You can't let Michael meddle in your dating life!"

"Dean and I aren't in a romantic relationship," Castiel interruped.

" _What?"_

"I don't think Dean seeks anything more than my friendship."

Gabriel could practically _see_ the pain and sadness spill out of Castiel. He didn't know who he was more angry with- Michael or that idiot Winchester. He lay a comforting hand on Cas' knee.

"Don't worry, Cassie," he told him firmly. "I'll sort this out."

"Gabriel, please don't--"

But Gabriel wasn't listening. He was already halfway across the campus.

* * *

Gabriel arrived in front of _Lawrence High School_ sooner than he expected. Praying to God that the kids still had their break going on, he walked into the building in search of one Sam Winchester. Luckily, he wasn't hard to find. Gabriel spotted the tallest boy he had ever seen leaving one of the classrooms, and made a safe bet that was Dean's younger brother. Sam was accompanied by four other students; two girls and two boys.

Gabriel took his chances and yelled, "Yo, Sammy!"

Just as he hoped, the tall boy turned around in search of the caller. Gabriel waved at him and gestued for him to come closer. Sam said something brief to his friends before heading for Gabriel's direction.

"Uh, hi," he stated as he came closer. "Sorry, do I know you?"

"No you don't, Samsquatch." Gabriel stuck out a hand. "Gabriel, Castiel's big brother."

The Winchester's face brightened at Cas' name. "Cas, right? The guy Dean has a crush on?" he asked for confirmation.

"The very one," Gabriel replied with a nod.

"Wait. What do you need _me_ for?" Confusion fell on Sam's face again.

"Well, there's no way to put this delicately, so I'll say it outright." Gabriel brought his hands together and rested them under his chin. "Dean's being a dick."

This caught him off-guard, but Sam nodded none-the-less. "What's he done?"

"It's not so much what he's done," Gabriel explained. "It's what he _hasn't_ done, you following me?" When Sam looked as puzzled as he was five minutes ago, he elaborated, "Your brother's chickened out and won't ask Cassie out for date _num_ _éro deux._ "

"Oh!" Sam exclaimed, but it was drowned out by the ringing bell. He caught on much quicker afterwards. "What do you need me to do?" he asked.

Gabriel smirked. "Well, _you_ have a brother to knock some sense into, and so have I."

* * *

"Hey, hey! Calm down, I'm coming!" Michael's yells were barely heard from Gabriel's constant pounding on the door. "What is going on-" Michael stopped when he saw his brother. "Gabriel?"

"Hey, Mike!" Gabriel replied cheerfully, but his face stayed ice-cold.

"Any particular reason why you're here and not in class?" Michael asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes," Gabriel stated, pushing past his brother. "We gotta talk."

Michael followed Gabriel into the living room where the latter dropped himself on the sofa and propped his feet up on the table.

Michael was quickly losing his patience. "All right, what is this about?" he demanded.

"You know what this is about!" Gabriel countered. "It's about you being a bad brother!"

" _Excuse me?"_

Gabriel abruptly stood up and came toe-to-toe with the eldest Novak. "Castiel is going through Hell right now--"

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" Michael asked.

"Tell me, Michael. What's this about?" Gabriel sneered. "You got pissy because your pride got hurt? And over what? The fact that Castiel went out and did something for himself? God, Michael. _I'm_ supposed to be the drama queen of the family."

When Michael stayed silent, Gabriel sighed and lay an arm on his brother's shoulder, which proved to be awkward since Gabriel was a head shorter than Michael.

"He fell in love, Michael," Gabriel snorted. "It's not like he became a Satanist or something!"

Michael chuckled. "I just," he tried. "I just worry about him, Gabriel."

Gabriel laughed and said, "Believe me, Cas is the least of your worries."

_"Gabriel,"_ came his brother's dangerous reply.

"Kidding, kidding," Gabriel returned, although he was being serious. "Listen, Michael." Gabriel began. "Cassie has been nothing short of the best baby brother in the world. He was the one holding the family together when you flipped your shit about Luci going away. He's always done what any of us asked because he loves us. He loves _you,_ Michael. You have _no_ _idea_ how much this is hurting him. You've gotta fix this."

Michael sent an exasperated look towards his sibling. "But Gabriel, this is Dean Winchester we're talking about. You want a guy like _that_ around our brother?"

Gabriel shook his head and chuckled. "Look, bottom line?" he said. "I've accepted him, Luci's accepted him, and God damn it, you're gonna accept that noodle-brained Winchester because he means the world to Cas. So I suggest you suck it up, bro. At least for Cassie's sake."

* * *

Sam Winchester followed Gabriel's instructions and wasted no time after school finished. He quickly waved to Jo, Charlie, Kevin and Chuck and headed for the parking lot. The Impala sat in the centre, engine running and music blaring. Great, Dean wasn't going to be in the mood to talk. And he was right- the minute Sam slid in, Dean greeted him with a brief nod and turned the volume up.

Sam decided to start out small. "So, uh," he yelled over the music, "how was your day?" When Dean stubbornly stayed silent, Sam turned down the volume.

"Hey!" Dean shouted. "Remember what I told you? Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his piehole!"

"I just want to talk," Sam stated.

"What part of 'shut your piehole' do you not understand?" Dean growled.

"Dean, this has to stop," Sam cut him off.

Dean stared at him.

"This thing with you and Cas. It's driving you nuts!" his brother continued.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Sammy." Dean shook his head.

"The hell I don't!" Sam growled. "What happened between you two? I thought that date went well."

"It did," Dean replied. "It's just-" He groaned and inhaled deeply. "I... I almost kissed him, Sammy."

Sam nodded. "What stopped you?"

" _I_ stopped me, damn it," Dean retorted. "I chickened out. Shouldn't come as a surprise."

"Dean--"

"No, Sammy." Dean said. "I don't deserve him. Cas should have someone who's..."

"Who's what?" Sam demanded.

"Who's not like me," Dean responded. "Someone's who's not fucked up and confused."

"So what? You think just because you're not an epitome of perfection that you're not worthy of Cas--" Sam stopped mid-sentence. "Oh my God. Dean, I think I know what this is about."

Dean looked at his brother warily.

"You're scared. I get that," Sam started, ignoring Dean's shouts of protest. "For a while, I thought it was the whole gender thing that terrified you, but it not. Dean, you're scared of being in love. Up till now, you haven't had a connection with anyone like you do with Castiel. What you feel for him, it's different because it's the first time you're feeling anything like it. You're in love, Dean. You're new to it and it scares you. I'm not saying the gender has absolutely _nothing_ to do with the scenario because you're new to _that_ too. But I think it's less the gender that's the problem and more the actual emotions you're getting."

He glanced over at his brother to see if he was still listening. Although Dean didn't say anything, Sam knew he wanted him to continue.

"You're worried you're not good enough for him because you love him, Dean."

Dean stayed silent for a long while, and honestly, Sam was worried if he permanently broke him.

"How'd you do that?" Dean asked.

"Do-- Do what?" Sam asked.

"It's like you took my thoughts out and made them make sense," Dean replied with an uneasy chuckle.

Sam laughed. "That's because I _know_ you, Dean," he explained while Dean pulled up in front of the house. They watched each other in silence for a few minutes. "Dean, Cas doesn't want some guy who's got it all figured out. He wants _you,_ " Sam assured him. "Just talk to him."

Dean nodded and Sam left the car. After he watched his brother enter the house, Dean turned the car around. He needed to speak with someone right now. Someone he should have turned to a long time ago. But it wasn't Castiel.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean leaned from one foot to the other, drumming his fingers against his thigh as he waited for Bobby to open his goddamn door.

"Come on, come on," he muttered to himself as he glanced around the neighbourhood. It was completely deserted, and it made Dean even more nervous.

After what seemed like hours, the handle jittered and Bobby appeared from behind the door.

Bobby Singer was a large man well into his late fifties. He owned a car part dealership from which John ordered scrap metal for the shop. Apart from his mother, Bobby was the only person Dean trusted with his feelings. Bobby always listened to his problems. He never judged or yelled at the Winchester in his life. He was like Dean's second father, and in a lot of ways a better dad than John was.

"Jesus, Bobby. What took so long?" Dean grumbled as he strode past him.

"Hello to you too," Bobby replied with a snort. "Sorry, I was down in the basement."

Dean grumbled something inaudible and nervously walked around Bobby's living room.

"All right, will you stop with the pacing?" Bobby told him. "What's got you all riled up?"

"It's fine. I'm fine," Dean replied, although he felt anything _but_ fine.

Bobby grasped the 19-year-old's shoulders. "Sit down, will you? You'll run a hole in my carpet."

Dean did as he was told and dropped onto the couch, never breaking eye contact with Bobby.

"You want a beer?" Bobby offered, sticking a thumb out at the fridge.

Dean didn't answer. He was afraid to open his mouth, afraid everything would come spilling out like word-vomit.

Bobby heaved a sigh and headed over to the fridge anyway. "Kids these days. Always being a--"

" _Bobby, I'm in love with a dude,_ " Dean almost screamed at him, and his breath hitched in his throat.

Bobby turned to face him, and Dean audibly swallowed. They stared at each other. "Great, now do you want that damn beer or not?" Bobby demanded.

Dean breathed a shaky laugh. "Yeah," he replied softly.

Bobby handed him the bottle and settled into an armchair with a grunt. "So, what's his name?"

Dean gulped down half of his beer before he spoke again. "Castiel. Castiel Novak," Dean answered. "He goes to school with me."

"And?" Bobby prompted.

"And nothing, Bobby," Dean retorted. "I don't know what to do!"

"OK, calm down. How about you start from the beginning?"

So Dean did just that. He told Bobby everything; starting from the day he met Cas and ending with the painful conversation he just had with Sam. It wasn't easy for Dean to express his feelings. Half of the time his sentences jumbled together and it got to the point where he had no idea what he was saying anymore. But Bobby seemed to make sense of his gibberish because he stayed silent the entire time. He simply nodded and hummed in response to anything Dean said. When he was finally done, Dean looked at him expectantly.

"Boy." Bobby slapped a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You're an idjit."

"Thanks, Bobby. That's exactly what I wanted to hear," Dean stated a little defensively.

"Listen to me, Dean. I'm gonna tell you the same thing your smart brother told you," Bobby told him. "There's an easy way to solve this. Do you love that boy?"

"Bobby--"

"It's a simple question," Bobby interruped. "Was Sam right? _Do_ you love this Castiel?"

Dean replied so quietly he wasn't even sure if Bobby heard him, "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Now the next part's important to remember."

Dean nodded as if to say, _Go on._

"Forget all the conservative crap!" Bobby said harshly. "You do what you feel is right."

Dean, still a little taken aback by the sudden raised voice, nodded. "OK. I can do that."

"Good," Bobby's voice was much softer now. "Now, go get him."

* * *

"Cassie, we're out of tea! I'm going out to get some. Do you need anything?" Balthazar called as he shrugged on his jacket.

"No, thank you," Castiel replied. "I'm all right."

After Balthazar adjusted his scarf, he stopped to look at his roommate. "Mate, you all right? You don't want to tag along?" he inquired.

"No, why would you ask?" Castiel returned.

"Well, for one, you haven't left your bed in seven hours," Balthazar replied sarcastically, taking a peek at his watch. " _And you're rereading The Twelfth bloody Night for the fifth time today!_ " he added much louder. "Now I'll ask you again; Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine, Balthazar," Castiel answered, gaze never leaving the previously mentioned book.

Balthazar muttered something that suspiciously sounded like, "Tosser," and left the dormitory.

Castiel had some five minutes to himself before a knock sounded from the hall. Dropping the book onto the nightstand, Castiel pulled on his woollen socks and made for the door. When he opened the door, he had to blink twice before processing what was going on.

"Hi, Castiel," Michael greeted somewhat warmly.

"Hello," Castiel returned and stepped out of the way to let his brother in.

Michael sat down on the desk chair and nodded towards the bed, indicating that Castiel should sit down. After the youngest Novak did just that, Michael began. "How have you been?" he asked genuinely.

"I've had better days," Castiel responded.

Michael chuckled despite himself and stared at his brother. "Castiel, I know I haven't made the last few days easy on you, and I'm sorry for that."

"Michael, it's not your fault-"

"Yes, it is, Cas. It is _my_ fault and not _yours_ ," Michael interrupted. "The reason I took it so badly is because I was afraid. Afraid that we'd have another debacle like Lucifer's. And I just--- I didn't want to lose you like I lost your brother, Castiel. I only ever wanted what's best for you. But I realized that that's for you yourself to decide, and not for me." Michael sighed, bringing his hands beneath his chin. "In truth, you remind me a lot of myself. The way you put brothers first and never question your family. And I just want to you turn out better than I did," he explained. "You're my baby brother, Cas, and I'll do anything to protect you. I know now that I'm not doing that when I'm keeping you away from people you like." A shaky laugh vibrated from his chest. "From people you love."

Castiel's signature head-tilt appeared. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Michael started, "that I'm accepting your choices becuase they're the ones that'll make you happy. And if you're happy-" He shrugged. "What else can I ask for?"

A lump formed in Castiel's throat. He smiled. "Thank you, Michael."

Michael stood and ruffled his hair. "Be good, okay Cas?"

"Wait," Castiel called as the former opened the door. "I'll walk with you."

The two brothers made their way down the hall, making aimless chit-chat along the way. Castiel told Michael how he corrected one of his teacher's Latin translations, to which Michael laughed heartily and called him a nerd. When they reached the entrance, the 19-year-old said good bye to his brother. He successfully watched him leave in the direction of his house despite the rapidly setting sun. Then just as Michael turned the corner, a familiar black Impala rolled into the parking lot. It's lights flashed once before the engine shut down completely, and the Novak locked eyes with the driver. It was Dean. And he was making his way right towards Castiel.


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel found his heart beating uncontrollably against his chest as Dean approached him. The Winchester seemed set on Cas, his eyes never leaving Castiel's face.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel greeted.

"Hey, Cas," Dean replied. "Listen, man. I gotta talk to you. Wanna go down to the bar? This'll be easier if I have some alcohol in me, to be honest."

Castiel nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

Castiel doesn't know how it happened. The details are a little fuzzy, but that tends to happen when you get drunk. He remembers arriving at the bar, ordering drinks and all of the sudden he can barely tell his left from his right. Dean and Castiel were basically at the point where they laughed at anything the other said. Ellen had even stopped coming around to their side of the bar and Castiel was pretty sure she forbade Ash to serve them more drinks.

"I'm surprised, Cas," Dean slurred. "I didn't think I'd ever see you drink."

Castiel chuckled slightly and almost slid off his chair. "I needed a drink. I had an exhausting day."

Dean sat up as well as he could. "Really? Wha' happened? Do I need to beat someone up?"

"No," Castiel responded and laughed again. "It's... S'all right, now."

"D'you wanna... I dunno, talk about it?" Dean offered. "I mean, I'm a shit listener, but I'll do my bestest to follow."

Castiel smiled and replied, "Jus' Michael."

"What he do?"

"He doesn't like that I'm in your company," Castiel explained. Then he laughed as if he remembered a joke. "I prolly shouldn't have told you. I remember specifically not wanting to."

"Why didn't you just tell me about Michael?" Dean asked.

"I...I didn't want to bother you." Castiel shrugged. "I figured something was on your mind and I didn't want to add my problems unneccessessarily."

"I-- Wait, w-- Why doesn't Michael want me around you?" Dean asked.

"He thinks you're a bad influence," Castiel sighed, inspecting his empty glass. "He didn't want me to fall in love with you. But I did."

It came out of nowhere. Dean just suddenly grabbed the hem of Castiel's shirt and smashed his mouth against the Novak's. Castiel's lips were so numb from the alcohol that he barely felt the kiss. It was sloppy and Dean even bit him hard at one point, but Castiel could feel bliss oozing out of him. Cas placed his hand on the nape of Dean's neck, pulling him in closer. Dean in response, ran his hands down Castiel's sides, pinching him slightly and enjoying the jumps than followed. Then suddenly, Castiel's lips slipped for Dean's and his head rested on the Winchester's shoulder. It only took a second for Dean to assess that Castiel had passed out. Dean sighed. This was going to be tricky.

* * *

Balthazar had called Castiel's cell phone some five times now but his roommate stubbornly let it ring. The Englishman was worried. He left him just a few hours ago on the bed. Now, the very bed stood in the corner completely unoccupied, and Castiel left no indication of where he was. As Balthazar redialed his number again, a knock sounded on the door. Balthazar wasted no time in sprinting over and hauling it open.

"Dean," he greeted. Then his eyes fell on the figure beside the Winchester. "Oh my God, is that Castiel?"

"Yeah," Dean replied, adjusting the arm around his shoulder. "Move over, will you?"

Balthazar stepped to the side and allowed Dean to drop his comatose roommate onto his bed. "All right, what is going on?" Balthazar demanded once Dean straightened up.

"We-- Oh, Jesus." Dean held on to Castiel's bed for support as he pressed a hand against his forehead.

"Dean, are you drunk?" Balthazar inquired.

"Yeah, a little," Dean returned with a shrug.

"But then--" Balthazar's eyes widened and he gestured helplessly at Castiel's sleeping form. "Christ, is he plastered too?!"

"OK, don't yell," Dean said. "Don't worry. Cas is perfectly fine."

"Perfectly fine?! He's drooling on the matress!" Balthazar fumed. "What the fuck is wrong with you, getting him drunk--"

"I did _not_ get him drunk." Dean's hands were fisted in Balthazar's shirt. "You're acting like Cas is some drunk chick I have a one-night stand with and forget about in the morning. And he sure as _Hell_ ain't."

Balthazar sighed, his temper dropping. "All right, Dean. I believe you. Go get some sleep, all right, mate? Come back and talk to him in the morning."

Dean nodded and with one final glance at Castiel, he shut the door quietly behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel's head was pounding. _Why did he drink last night?_ Castiel hated getting drunk. It was unpleasant, exhausting and completely embarrassing. Hauling himself out of bed, he vowed he would never drink again (although he said the same thing last time when Gabriel got him drunk, and look where he is now). The curtains were wide open and Castiel could barely see from his glare. After angrily tugging them shut, Castiel relaxed his gaze. The dormitory was far too quiet; Balthazar was clearly out.

Castiel did his best to wake himself up. After taking the aspirin Balthazar had left on the bedside table and drinking about two more bottles of water, he showered and got dressed. As he attempted to get his head through the right hole of his shirt, scuffling was heard from the hall and a knock followed soon after. Still wiggling his arm through, Castiel pulled back his door and suddenly felt his stomach knot.

In his doorway stood Dean, sporting a bed head. He was still in his pyjamas- a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt which clung onto his chest perfectly. He too was dealing with his own hangover, although he looked much cheerier than Castiel felt at the moment.

Castiel was the first to break the silence. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey," Dean greeted softly.

Castiel's eyes fell on Dean's lips and memories of kissing them flooded his mind. He could feel himself flush red at the very thought. He blatantly stared at Dean's mouth and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away. He was aware that Dean was talking. His mouth was moving rapidly, but no sound seemed to reach Castiel's ears. Muffled words absently floated in and out of his mind. He was in no state to string together sentences.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked.

"Oh." Castiel nodded half-heartedly and stated, "Yeah, I'm fine."

It seemed that Dean was finished beating around the bush and suddenly blurted, "I need to talk to you."

Castiel wanted to point out they were already speaking, but he bit his tongue and nodded. He focused his startling blue eyes on Dean, giving him his full attention. Dean licked his lips before sighing deeply.

"Look, I know I haven't made things very easy lately," Dean started. "I've probably been really confusing. God damn it, this will sound so chick-flicky, but-- It's not because of you. It's me. I'm new to this and I didn't know how to deal with it. But it's not 'cause you're a dude. I--"

Dean stopped abruptly and met Castiel's eyes, Who's head tilted to the side.

"It's 'cause I love you, Cas," Dean told him and he chuckled. "It took both Sam and Bobby to bring me to my senses and make me realize it, but I do now. I'm in love with you."

Castiel felt all the air in him lungs suddenly disappear. His heart was ramming against his chest and blood rushed through his ears. He told him he loved him. _Dean told him he loved him._

"Cas? I'm gonna need you to say something here, buddy," Dean prompted.

Castiel's face slowly melted into a small smile. "I've already loved you for quite some time, Dean," he replied, and he watched Dean exhale steadily.

Then, Dean slowly brought his hand up and rested it at the nape of Castiel's neck, just as he did last night, and pulled him in closer. He hovered his lips above Castiel's for a moment, giving the latter a chance to pull away in case he changed his mind. But instead, Castiel filled the gap between them and pressed his lips against Dean's. A muffled, "Mph!" came from the blonde, but he soon focused and reciprocated the kiss. It was soft, short and chaste, the complete opposite of the one last night. Kissing Dean was different when sober. There was no bitter taste of beer. Just _Dean_. Castiel was flooded by the same emotions he had last night. He felt happier than he ever was the past few months. All of the pining (as Balthazar would put it) and enduring the teases from his roommate and Gabriel was finally worth it. Castiel finally had Dean all to himself, and he relished the idea.

"Well, would you look at that?"

Dean and Castiel pulled away to see Cas' two brothers standing in front of them, side-by-side. Gabriel was grinned at the two and Lucifer looked smug for whatever reason unknown to the youngest Novak.

"Just do us all a favour," Gabriel continued, "and keep it in the bedroom, OK?"

Castiel slapped his forhead and Dean looked indignant. Suddenly, Lucifer came very close to the sophomores and wrapped an arm around each boy's shoulder in a friendly way.

"Also," Lucifer told them. "Whenever you guys see Michael, start making out really obnoxiously. It'll be hilarious."

"Yeah, and you'll also lose your head, Winchester," Gabriel added, but Dean had already figured as much. "Knock it off, Luci," he said to his brother. "There's a time and place for teasing the bejesus out of these two, but alas, it is not this day."

"Why do I have a feeling you have some plan cooked up?" Dean wanted to know.

"I like you, Deano. A lot smarter than you look," Gabriel teased. "It just so happens that Lucifer and I _do_ have a scheme in mind."

"Is my roommate's sudden disappearance a part of it, by any chance?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, indeed, little brother. Balthazar's gone with Crowley to get supplies," Lucifer replied.

"Supplies for what?" Dean questioned.

"Well, you two will be the first to know that we--" Gabriel paused for effect. "Are throwing a party!"

"Where? Here?" Castiel asked.

"Yup! So make sure you bolt your dorms extra tight today, boys! No knowing who might be drunk enough to try to barge in," Gabriel said.

Castiel sighed exasperatedly. "How long do we have?"

"Some..." Lucifer consulted his watch. "Four hours? Jeez, time really flies."

"And we still haven't started decorating," Gabriel added, a mischievous smile forming on his lips.

They then said good bye, and Gabriel and Lucifer headed down the hall.

"Oh, just one more thing," Gabriel called after Castiel and Dean.

The two in question spun around to meet his gaze.

"Take care of our baby brother, will you, Deano?" Gabriel said fondly as Lucifer winked at Castiel.

Dean exchaned a small smile with Cas before replying, "Will do."

* * *

"We have a little under an hour and a half before the party," Castiel told Dean. "Is there anything you want to do?"

Dean turned to Cas. "Actually Cas, is it OK if I just disappear for a little bit? There's something I have to do."

"Of course." Castiel nodded, a smile on his lips.

"I have to talk to my dad," Dean explained.

The beam never left Castiel's face. "You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to."

"I wanted to," Dean returned.

"I'll go over to Michael's house," Castiel continued. "You can meet me there afterwards."

"Deal," Dean said and pressed a long kiss on Castiel's lips.

* * *

Dean tentatively approached his parents' front porch. Slowly climbing up the stairs, Dean's mind was racing. How was he going tell him? What exactly was he going to say? Should he just go in without a plan? Before he could even decide anything, the door swung open and John appeared at the door frame.

"Hi," Dean said awkwardly.

"Hey," his father greeted. "I saw you standing at the door from the kitchen window. Figured I should check if you wanted to come inside."

"Oh. Yeah." Dean mentally slapped himself.

John stepped aside and let Dean enter. Inside the living room, John took a seat in the armchair while Dean sat on the couch opposite.

"Your mother's at the store and Sammy's at Kevin's house with the usual bunch," John was first to speak. "Says they're just hanging out for a few hours, but Mrs Tran and I both know it's gonna turn into a sleepover."

"Nah, I didn't come to bother Sammy," Dean replied with a wavering chuckle. "I'm here to see you, actually."

John raised his eyebrows slightly and leaned in, arms resting on his knees. "Yeah? What's going on, son?"

Dean's throat clenched. His heart, which had been hammering against his chest since he got there, was now bouncing off the chart. He met his father's eyes, mouth agape.

"Dean?" John furrowed his brow. "What's wrong?"

Dean took a breath to steady himself, but it didn't work. "Dad, I'm gay," he finally breathed.

A hint of surprise flashed over John's features. "Well I admit I wasn't expecting that, but I figured it was something," he said seriously.

"What?" Dean croaked.

"Dean, I'm fully aware that something's been on your mind for the past few weeks," John explained. "I've had my suspsicions, so I talked to your mother-- She didn't tell me anything!" he added quickly when he saw Dean's horrified expression. "She refused to say what's going on. Simply said to talk to you personally. But I figured it'd be better if you came to me when you're ready."

"So, you're not mad?" Dean clarified.

"Did you expect me to be mad?" John wanted to know.

"A little, yeah," Dean admitted.

"Look, Dean," John started. "I know I'm not the best father there is. Obviously I've done something wrong if you were so terrified of confronting me about this. But I'm telling you now, son, that I accept you and your brother just the way you are. Hell, you could rob a bank and I'd still love you, boy." Then he added as an afterthought, "But please, don't rob a bank."

Dean chuckled. "I won't, sir."

As John escorted Dean out the door, he added, "What his name?"

Dean turned on his heel. "Huh?"

"The boy," John elaborated. "At least, I _assume_ there's a boy."

"Castiel," Dean returned and couldn't hide his grin.

"Castiel?" John repeated. "OK, how about you and Castiel come have lunch here next Saturday?"

Dean nodded. "Thanks, Dad."


	17. Chapter 17

"So, you and Dean?" Michael asked his brother. "You worked it out?"

"Yes," came Castiel's short reply.

Michael nodded solemnly. "And he makes you happy?"

"Immensly," Cas replied.

"Good," Michael said with a chuckle. After a brief glance out the window, he announced, "Speak of the devil. Prince Charming's rolling in right now."

The two brothers watched as the Imapala came to a halt, and when Dean emerged from the driver's seat, Michael and Castiel headed to the door.

"Remind me again," Michael stated as Castiel shrugged on his coat. "Where is this party?"

"At the campus," Dean replied. "Nothing too big."

"And by that you mean?"

"A few hundred people."

"Winchester," Michael's tone was dangerously low.

Dean turned to face the eldest Novak. "Look, Michael," he started, his voice uncharacteristically serious. "You and I both know I'm not gonna hurt Cas in any way. And I'm sure as Hell not gonna let anyone else lay a finger on him either."

Michael seemed convinced. "Spoken like a true gentleman," he said with a smirk. "Drive safe, Winchester."

Dean grinned as Cas pulled him in for a kiss, causing Michael to grimace and gesture at the door.

"All right, just get out of my house before I throw up," he said, only half-joking.

"How was it with your father?" Castiel asked as the two made their way towards the Impala.

"Good. Really good, actually," Dean explained. "You're invited for lunch next Saturday," he added, turning the car in reverse.

"I thought your father was a bad cook."

"He's getting better. A bit."

* * *

Castiel could hardly believe the outcome of the party as Dean pulled up in the parking lot. Just before the two of them left some two hours ago, Lucifer and Gabriel were still struggling to get multicoloured fairy lights in the trees.

The party was taking place in front and around the dormitory building. Music was blaring from every corner. Loudspeakers were scattered everywhere and wires slithered through the grass. People were all around and Castiel could barely recognize his friends.

He spotted a couple of his fellow classmates, including Hester and Anna, dancing at the centre. Lillith, Meg and Ruby were each draped around a boy, talking animatedly with drinks in their hands. Even Raphael and Uriel were lurking in one of the dark corners, somewhat enjoying themselves. Meanwhile, Dean located Ash and Garth up in a tree, laughing it up with many cans of beer. And at one of the plastic tables lounged the four boys responsible for the entire event. Gabriel, Lucifer, Balthazar and Crowley sat around in a circle with one bottle of gin between them. Gabriel was seemingly retelling some story, gesturing with his hands wildly as Balthazar laughed uncontrollably. Crowley held a glass in one hand while the other rested on the back of Lucifer's chair. The latter looked less murderous than he usually did when his roommate was up to his shenanigans. In fact, Lucifer seemed quite relaxed and actually engaged in civil conversation with the elder Englishman.

"Holy shit," Dean said with a chuckle, voicing Castiel's thoughts. "On second thought, this might not be such a good idea."

"Agreed," Castiel returned. "Do you think we should turn back?"

"Yeah, I don't think anyone's seen us-- Crap. Gabriel's getting up. He's spotted us." Dean shared a look with Castiel. "Run?"

Castiel wasted no time in grabbing Dean's arm and tugging him back where they came from. At first, they walked-- albeit quickly-- to seem inconspicuous, but once they turned the corner, they burst into a sprint. The two stopped and leaned against a wall in attempt to regain their breaths. Dean tilted his head to look over at Castiel. Laughing in between breaths, Dean cupped Cas' face and leaned in, placing a long, soft kiss on his lips.

"Never gonna get tired of doing that," Dean said, stroking Castiel's cheek with his thumb.

"I should hope not."

Dean chuckled at how serious Castiel sounded. Dean pulled him in again, this time nibbling on his lower lip and licking his way inside Cas' mouth. Castiel wrapped his arms around the Winchester's neck and Dean pressed the other's back against the wall, hands on either side of the Novak's head for support.

Honestly, Dean mused as Castiel squirmed beneath him, he wasn't sure why he was so afraid. Being with Cas was awesome. Being _in love_ with Cas was awesome. Dean always got these jitters in his chest when he thought about him and his knees gave away when Castiel spoke in that gravely voice of his. Sure, it was scary to put his feelings out there, where they could be crushed and destroyed in just a matter of seconds. But really, deep down he knew he didn't have to worry. Castiel loved him, neediness and all. And that was the awesomest, he thought to himself.

With one final nip at his jaw, Dean pulled away from Castiel to look into his eyes. "You up for some pie?" he offered softly.

Castiel smirked. "You're on."


	18. Epilogue

"Dean."

The young man in question didn't stop.

Castiel sighed and looked up from his book. "Dean," he warned, although this time it sounded like a plea.

"Yeah?" Dean mumbled innocently as he moved further up Castiel's jaw.

"The whole reason we're studying at Michael's is to get away from distractions," Castiel reminded him. It was true- Balthazar and Gabriel kept bugging him to go to the bar, and Dean complained about his neighbour playing his music too loudly.

"Are you saying I'm a distraction?" Dean teased.

"Yes," Castiel stated blatantly.

Just as Dean was about to make an indignant reply, Michael's thundering voice rumbled from downstairs. "Winchester, if you don't knock it off, I'm sending you through the window!" he bellowed. "Cut it out and let my brother study!"

"Okay, okay. Jesus," Dean grumbled as he and Castiel turned their attention back to the book. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Both boys turned their attention back to the Latin textbook spread out across the sheets.

"In the perfect tense, the verbs are formed by using their respective suffixes and endings," Castiel explained.

"Right, right." Dean nodded. "What about the pluperfect tense?" he asked, slowly leaning closer and closer.

"Same principle. You use the same suffixes as in the perfect tense..." Castiel's voice turned smaller and eventually trailed off the end. "The endings are the same as the perfect tense of the verb 'to be'," he added quietly.

"Mhm," Dean mused and Castiel could feel the former's breath hit his cheek.

Dean's lips hovered above Castiel's for a moment before he filled the gap between them. Wrapping his arm around Castiel's waist, he rolled over and pulled his boyfriend in closer until Castiel all but sat on Dean's chest. Dean propped himself up on his elbows and held Castiel's head in his hands, leaving soft, chaste kisses in the corner of his mouth. The Novak raised his hand and softly ran his fingers through the short blonde hair. Dean obviously liked the gesture because he moaned softly into Cas' cheek, turning his head slightly to nibble on the pair of lips in front of him. When Castiel gasped at the action, Dean took the chance to deepen the kiss, earning an _incredibly_ arousing whimper for his troubles.

Suddenly, Michael hollered again. "It's too quiet up there!"

"Go away, Michael!" Dean retorted between kisses.

"I swear, I'm gonna kick your ass from here to Colorado, Winchester!" Castiel's brother threatened.

Castiel chuckled.

"It's barely PG-12!" Dean countered.

"Does it _sound_ like I care?" Michael countered. "No kissing under my roof!"

"It's all right, Michael. We'll stop," Castiel told his sibling and he ignored the pout that settled on his boyfriend's face.

Castiel fought the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he curled into Dean's chest and propped the book up so they can both see. Dean lazily ran his hand up and down Castiel's shoulders while the latter read out from the book.

* * *

After another hour, Michael finished washing the dishes in the kitchen and noticed it became suspiciously quiet again. He decided to go investigate. After letting the rag down on the chair to dry, he climbed up the stairs, already planning on what to do to that Winchester if he found the two in less than celibate cirmumstances. He found the door of his room slightly creaked open. Once it was pushed wider, Michael took a tentative look inside.

Dean lay with his feet on the pillows (asshole) with one arm behind his head, serving as a cushion. The other rested on the small of Castiel's back, who was currently splayed across the Winchester boy's chest. Both seemed to be fast asleep, their chests rising and falling steadily, legs entwining and overlapping. It was evident Michael had missed a vigorous make-out session; shirts barely covering their torsos, hair sticking in all directions, lips bruised and hickeys bright red and visible for the world to see. Their lights snores were accompanied by the sound of pages of a nearby book fluttering aimlessly in the light breeze coming from the open window, obviously forgotten.

Michael refused to acknowledge the fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach was anything other than heartache for his pillows.

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> So I've recently opened my AO3 account, and I'm in the process of transferring my stuff from FFNet onto here. Don't be confused if you see ten or more chapters published in one day.


End file.
